


Grow with me

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alzheimer's Disease, Anal Plug, Backstory, Barn Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Discussion of Abortion, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face-Fucking, Family, Farmer Tom, Feels, Fingerfucking, Floor Sex, Fucking, Gazebo sex, Insecurity, Kitchen Sex, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Mirror Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Painful Sex, Past Abortion, Porch swing sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Professor Tom, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Titty Fucking, Two Toms in one!, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Eleanor must return home to England after her grandfather lands in the ICU. She doesn't expect to find a handsome farmer in her grandfather's barn. Nor does she expect him to be the neighbor. Nor does she expect to fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

The cab stopped in front of the old cottage house. I roused my sleepy self, practically falling out onto the muddy cobbles. The driver retrieved my luggage from the boot, two hastily packed bags that he dropped onto the concrete stoop.  
I yawned as I opened my wallet. “Fuck, all I have is dollars. Is that alright?”  
“That’s fine, miss. You look like your could use a rest.”  
“You have no idea, dude.” He chuckled, cheerily accepted the fare and tip. He dragged his feet until he made sure the nice young lady made it inside the darkened cottage. I used the key given to me in high school to open the door. I flicked on the interior light and gave the driver a wave. He returned it with a smile. I grunted with effort as I tugged the bags into the entryway so I could close and lock the heavy oaken door. I nudged them with my foot to the wall so Gram wouldn’t trip over them if she came home in the morning.  
I turned out the light and felt my way up the stairs in the dark. I knew it by heart, having spent the first 5 years of my life here then every summer holiday from then until college. I’d only been back twice since college graduation. My chest hurt at that. I loved this country. It was my spiritual home. I was born here even though I was raised in the States.  
My tired feet carried me to the room that had been mine as far back as I could remember. Gram had made the bed up with fresh linen. Was this something she always did or had she been compelled by some unknown force to make up the bed for me? Knowing Gram, she did it weekly ‘just in case’. I threw open the window to let in the breeze and combat the stuffy summer heat in the upstairs room. Shedding my clothes, I set my alarm then literally fell into the bed. I grabbed a pillow and shoved it under my head and rolled in the quilt until I was covered.

It wasn’t my alarm that woke me. No, I couldn’t be that lucky. It was the boom of the barn door hitting the side of the barn. I jerked awake. “Fuck.” I didn’t bother with pants or shoes. I don’t know what I was planning to do in a tee shirt and underwear, bare feet and bed head, but I was going to do something dammit. I threw open the back door and ran out to the barn, squinting in the brilliant morning light.  
Gram probably didn’t think to lock the big double doors when Bumpa had his heart attack. I couldn’t blame her. You’d think one of the neighbors would have heard about it and came over to check on the place until I could get here. I was grumbling as much as I grabbed they heavy latch and swung the door inward.  
The door slammed into a solid mass blocking it that shouted in surprise. Then it rebounded and came swinging back at me. I had just enough time to dance out of its way. I slipped in the wet grass and tried to catch myself. Tried. The solid mass caught me in strong arms and steadied me.  
“What are you on about then?” His angry tone caught me off guard. In my jet lag and rude awakening, I went on the defensive. I jerked my arm from him and whirled around. His handsome face threw me off guard again and the fight left me.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“As you should be.” He took in my attire, or lack thereof. His anger wavered. I didn’t miss him taking stock of me from foot to waist to chest to face. “Who are you?”  
“I could ask you the same question.”  
He took a deep breath and pursed his lips together then smiled. “My apologies. I’m Tom Hiddleston. I’m Grant’s neighbor across the north fence.”  
“I’m Ellie. I mean, Eleanor, Grant’s granddaughter.”  
“Ah, the American. That explains what you’re doing here.”  
“And what are you doing here? Tom?”  
“Ava rang me. Told me Grant was staying in the hospital so I told her I’d keep an eye on the place. She told me you were coming.” I shifted in the wet grass, conscious of my nipples pebbling in the cool air and knowing that the shirt offered no coverage. I crossed my arms over my chest but not before Tom noticed. He cleared his throat and thankfully looked away and into the barn. “I’ll just…finish up then head home. If you’re alright.”  
I nodded then thought better of it. “Please, after you’ve finished, come inside.” He nodded but didn’t say anything as he turned and walked into the dim barn. I didn’t remember him from all the summers I’d come here. He must have moved in within the last couple of years.  
I left the back door ajar then ran upstairs. Taking the world’s fastest shower and making sure I didn’t have rancid breath, I was waiting in the kitchen, hovering by the coffee maker when he opened the back screen. He caught me in a moment of olfactory euphoria, eyes closed and huffing the rich smell coming from the pot that wasn’t filling nearly fast enough.  
He shifted his feet and I opened my eyes. His eyebrow raised at whatever look was on my face and he seemed…interested. “Would you like a cup?”  
“Sure, sure, I mean yes.”  
I pulled down a pair of mugs and filled them, emptying the pot of its incomplete contents. I dropped three sugars in the dark brown liquid then crossed to the icebox for creamer. Of course, Gram and Bumpa had none. I settled for the sweet cream she reserved for her custards. Tom watched me as I wrapped my hands around the steaming cup and brought it to my lips. I warmed them on the hot porcelain then pressed my lips to it.  
He shifted. I could tell he was enjoying my pure reaction to the coffee, but he was uncomfortable acknowledging that. I smiled behind my cup. Ah, those English sensibilities. I finally took a drink, sighing with the taste then set the cup down.  
“I wanted to thank you.”  
“Thank me? You practically knocked me over with the door.”  
“In my defense, you had just woke me up and I didn’t even know you were in there.” He conceded that. I shifted uncertainly on the tile floor. “Thank you, Tom, for looking after the farm the last few days. Gram needed to be in the city with Bumpa.”  
He smiled at my use of my names for them. “It’s no problem really. I just pop over after I take care of my place.”  
“Which is where?”  
“Across the north pasture.” I scrunched up my face trying to place it then I remembered. The last time I was here the couple had gotten a divorce and put the place up for sale.  
“The Sheridans?”  
“Well yes, but it’s now the Hiddlestons. Or Hiddleston.” I tilted my head in confusion. “I’m there by myself. It’s just me. I live alone.” He sipped his coffee as he grew increasingly awkward. I tried not to smile too much.  
“Listen, I haven’t helped out on the farm in about two years. Do you think tomorrow you could come over and tell me what I need to do?”  
Tom smiled. “Of course, yea.” I leaned against the counter and so did he. We sipped our coffee in a comfortable silence…like I’d seen Gram and Bumpa do countless times before.


	2. Chapter 2

Gram sat in the chair next to Bumpa’s hospital bed. I swallowed back the lump in my throat. The man who’d always seemed larger than life to me looked so small in the white sheets. I blinked back the tears before they could fall. Gram was reading to him. Robinson Crusoe. I put on my best smile and knocked lightly on the door.  
“Knock knock.”  
“Well, hello Bitsy! I figured you’d still be asleep by now.” She turned the thin silver band on her wrist and checked her watch.  
I laughed. “No such luck. You forgot to tell me about the neighbor.”  
“Oh.” She blushed and winced. “Sorry about that, Bitsy. It slipped my mind.”  
“It’s ok, Gram.” I set the tiger lilies I’d picked up at the market on the counter. The bedside table held a vase of daises someone else had brought. I pulled up a chair next to her. “Any change?”  
She shook her head. I looked over at my unconscious grandfather. His monitors beeped. I slipped my hand into hers. “No, they’re doing more blood work. The heart cath didn’t seem to help. If they don’t like what the blood work says, they’re going to do surgery.”  
“I’m sorry, Gram.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Listen, I’m here. I’ll sit with him. Why don’t you go get some rest?” Again, she nodded.  
“Priscilla’s is only five minutes from here. She said I could use their guest room if I needed to.”  
“Go ahead. I’ve got this. If anything happens, I’ll call.” My grandmother stood and stretched. She looked pale and tired. That could be because she’d been sleeping in the chair for almost a week. “When you get back, we’ll go out for dinner.”  
“We can’t just leave-“  
“Bumpa would be mad at you for not eating.” She sighed. “He’ll be fine for an hour or two. I’ll have the nursing staff call.”  
“Alright, but somewhere close.”  
“Yes, Gram. Now go get some rest.” I stood and hugged her. As I sat back down, she kissed my forehead. I picked up the book to see where she’d left off. Instead of reading, I opened up my audiobook app on my phone and skipped to the part she’d been at. I plucked an external speaker from my pocket and linked it to my phone.  
Richard Attenborough’s voice filled the room, reciting Robinson Crusoe in boisterous famous. I set the speaker on table next to the daises then scooted my chair as close as I could to the bed. I laid my cheek on his thigh, listening to the story along with him.  
I must have dozed off. I felt fingers brush the hair from my forehead. My first thought was that it was Bumpa. But they weren’t calloused enough. My second thought was Gram but they weren’t delicate enough. I opened my eyes to see Tom standing above me.  
He smiled. “Robinson Crusoe, eh?”  
I returned his smile as I sat up. “It’s his favorite.” I turned the volume down so he could still hear it but low enough so we didn’t have to shout above it. I moved into the chair Gram had been sitting in and offered Tom mine.  
“Thank you. How’s he doing?”  
“No change.” I didn’t tell him about the possible surgery. “Were you just in the city?”  
“No actually.” He looked at my grandpa. “I was coming in to check on him.”  
“Oh.”  
“Grant was a great help to me when I bought the place. I had no idea what I was doing. It was a disaster bordering on catastrophe.” He shook his head at the memory. “But your grandfather helped me from losing everything. Excuse me.” Tom looked away and I realized he’d teared up.  
I curled my fingers into the palm of his hand and squeezed. His large hand closed on mine and held it warm and strong. “Gram told me one of the neighbors found him?” Tom nodded. “It was you.” He nodded again. My voice was soft and small when I next spoke. “What happened?”  
Tom wiped under his eyes then cleared his throat. “One of my horses was about to give birth. I’d never done anything like this before so Grant agreed to come over and help. He said he’d be right over. He usually cuts across the north field. Takes him about 20 minutes.” Tom’s thumb began to stroke over mine. “After an hour, I called and Ava said he’d been gone awhile. So I left my horse and started across the field. I found him on his side in the grass. He was so grey. I thought he was dead but he had a pulse. I called emergency services then called Ava.”  
I knew I was crying. I didn’t care. I didn’t realize how hard I was crying until I took a breath and made a sound like a pained animal.  
“Oh Eleanor, I’m so sorry. I-“ He pulled his hand from mine and crushed my upper body against his chest. He shushed me and soothed my hair. Eventually, I quieted. He smelled amazing. His own natural scent layered with sweat and ozone and a men’s cologne I couldn’t place. I turned my head slightly, taking a deep breath where my face was close to the skin at his throat. If I closed the distance, I could feel his pulse against my lips…something I desperately wanted to do at that moment. He swallowed and slid his arms open, resting his palms on my back.  
“Thank you. I’m sorry.”  
Tom shifted in the chair as I pulled away. “It’s nothing. I shouldn’t have gone into detail. I forget myself sometimes.” His hands rested in his lap.  
“Can I ask you a favor?”  
“What’s that?”  
“Would you sit here with him while I take my grandmother out to dinner? I don’t think she’s taking care of herself.”  
“Of course, I can.”  
“Thank you, Tom.” I kissed his cheek.  
“You’re welcome.” We fell into easy conversation until Gram returned two hours later looking a hundred times better for the shower and the nap in a bed.  
“Tom!”  
“Ava.” He grinned as he stood and met her open arms as she crossed the room. “Good to see you. I was worried.”  
“How’s the farm?”  
“Yours or mine?”  
“Both.”  
“They’re fine. Don’t you worry. I’ll handle things until Grant returns home.”  
“Well, what am I here for?” I stood up, looking between the two.  
“I don’t want to step on any toes.” Tom looked from me to Ava and back.  
“You’re here because your grandfather and I need you.”  
“But I thought-“  
“You assumed I meant take care of the farm.” I opened my mouth but didn’t know what to say so I opened it. My brow furrowed. “You said something about dinner. Let’s go, Bitsy. I want to get back here before your grandfather’s shows start.”  
“Yes, Gram.”  
“Bitsy?” Tom smiled.  
“It’s a long story.”  
“One I’ll be happy to tell you at a later date. Would you care to join us, Tom?”  
“No.” Gram looked at me sharply. “I asked Tom to sit with Bumpa while we went out to dinner. So he wouldn’t have to be alone.” Her stern face smoothed out.  
“That’s an excellent idea, Bits.” She kissed my cheek. I disconnected the speaker from my phone and moved the book mark in the book to where the audio book cut off. Tom and I exchanged numbers then we were off to a café a 10 minute walk from the hospital.  
I couldn’t help notice the sly smile on my gram’s face as she brought Tom up. “He’s a nice boy, isn’t he?”  
“Yes he is, Gram.”  
“He’s single, you know.”  
I paused in my chewing. “No I didn’t know.”  
She sighed. “He reminds me of your grandfather when he worked for the railroad. Only far more intelligent. I’m not saying your grandfather is dumb. I’m simply saying that Tom is very smart. Grant said he used to be a professor at Cambridge.”  
“He looked awfully young for that.”  
She shrugged then stabbed a bite of her salad. “You never know, dear.” I sighed. Leave it to my grandmother to try to play matchmaker at a time like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom lay awake, staring at the ceiling. He knew exactly why he couldn’t sleep. And she was across the field. He threw back the covers and padded downstairs to the kitchen. The cold water ran fast into the glass. It did nothing to ease his thirst. He looked out the window above the sink. It was a clear night. He could see all the way across the field to Grant and Ava’s. A light burned in one of the upstairs windows. Ellie, no doubt. He said her name aloud.  
“Eleanor.”  
He set the empty glass in the sink. He didn’t know what compelled him to open the back door and walk out into the yard. He hadn’t been this taken with a woman, well, ever. And that surprised him. He was usually able to keep a level head when it came to the fairer sex. But this one had him wanting to cross the field and take her on that big kitchen table. He sighed to himself then went back inside. Again, he lay awake staring at the ceiling, replaying the morning and their visit in the hospital in his head. She’d been interested as well. Hadn’t she?

~ That morning  
It wasn’t much more work to see to Grant’s animals. He didn’t have many. And the man didn’t grow anything. He fed the dog and the barn cat first thing. Then he moved to the chickens, feeding them and collecting the eggs. He fed the ducks by their small pond then fed Ava’s koi in her ornamental pond. He saved the pair of old mares for last. He liked to take his time with them.  
Grant and Ava had saved them from the slaughterhouse. They were too old to ride. He’d seen the couple walking them along the road like you would a dog on a lead. The barn door banged opened loudly. He had just finished looping the second mare’s feed bag over her head when he thought he heard a voice.  
Female, warm and thick like honey. “Fuck , fuck, fuck.” He walked to the door of the barn. He managed to get his hands up as it swung at him. He rebounded back. That’s when he saw her, her lithe body dancing in the morning light as she evaded the door. Her strawberry blonde hair caught fire in the sunlight. He didn’t hesitate to catch her when he saw her slip.  
Tom covered his intense, immediate attraction to her in anger. “What are you on about then?” She jerked her arm away then spun around. The fight drained out of her but he was still angry.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“As you should be.” He drank her in, from foot up. She’d painted her toenails a bright purple. Her long shapely legs hit his trigger and he caught himself before he licked his lips. Her knickers were problematic. A light lavender scrap of satin than left nothing to his imagination but that didn’t stop him. They were snug against her cleft and again, he caught himself before he licked his lips.  
His anger wavered as he reached the tee shirt. It followed her shape. It was the same lavender as her knickers. He could see the dark outline of her areola and her buds pressing against the tee shirt. He finally met her eyes and he knew he was gone. Her hazel eyes looked like they had stars in them. “Who are you?”  
“I could ask you the same question.”  
He took a deep breath to wash away the rest of his anger, and a bit of her nerves. He pressed his lips together in a flat line, not a smile but not a frown. “My apologies. I’m Tom Hiddleston. I’m Grant’s neighbor across the north fence.  
“I’m Ellie. I mean, Eleanor, Grant’s granddaughter.”  
“Ah, the American.” He placed her accent now, even though it had been obvious before. “That explains what you’re doing here.”  
He watched her push her toes into the wet grass and damp earth beneath it, her leg turning inward slightly. “And what are you doing here? Tom?”  
“Ava rang me. Told me Grant was still in hospital so I told her I’d keep an eye on the place. She told me you were coming.” Her nipples were proving to be a bigger distraction than he bargained for. She crossed her arms over her chest. He did lick his lips then but he covered by clearing his throat and turning away to look into the barn. The mares were still happy eating their feed. And it gave him a moment to think. “I’ll just…finish up then head home. If you’re alright.”  
He needed to put distance between them. His desire to pull her supple body against his was frightening and intense. He wanted to pull the tee shirt over her head and throw her into the soft straw before he made love to her with his mouth and the erection that was forming in the snug jeans.  
She nodded then he watched a thought cross her face. He smiled at how guileless she was. “Please, after you’ve finished, come inside.” He nodded but didn’t say anymore as he moved into the barn. He looked over his shoulder as she walked back the cottage. Those damnable knickers clung to her ass cheeks. This time he did moan.  
Tom had heard Grant and Ava mention their granddaughter. He’d seen pictures of her throughout the house. He didn’t remember her being quite so striking. He changed the water in the trough for the mares then switched out their straw. Lastly, he brushed them, slow and easy, patting their haunches when they behaved for the whole thing.  
He wiped his forearm across his forehead to clear the sweat. From the backdoor, he could see her by the coffee pot. He lost his breath at the desire to have her in his kitchen. It was acute and unforgiving. He could picture her in a short robe, waiting for the coffee while he fixed eggs and toast. He would pull her body against his and hold her there. His. That was when she looked up from the coffee maker. Bliss was the look on her face. She looked unsure for a moment. Then they shared a cup of coffee and natural, comfortable conversation. And he knew exactly what he wanted.

~At the hospital  
Tom hadn’t heard anything from Ava. And with the chores done at both farms, he showered and headed into the city. He’d visited Grant’s room in the ICU twice that week. He was worried. Over the last nearly three years, Grant had become more than a friend, like a father. The man had saved his farm and his sanity. He owed him his life really.  
The sound of Richard Attenborough’s voice made him pause in the doorway. The hand he’d raised to knock dropped to his side. His chest clenched at the adorable picture Eleanor made. Her eyes closed and lovely face relaxed. He could picture her doing this as a little girl. No doubt, she’d done it for comfort and familiarity for the both of them. He kept his steps light as he crossed to the room.  
A rouge wave had fallen over her face. He couldn’t help the tender smile on his face as he brushed it aside with the barest touch. Then her eyes fluttered open. His smile widened. “Robinson Crusoe, eh?”  
She sat up, stretching her back. He was reminded of a cat. “It’s his favorite.” She fiddled with her phone and the volume of one of England’s national treasures lowered considerably. She moved into the other chair and offered him hers. He scooted it back even with hers, conscious of the warmth of her body heat.  
“Thank you. How’s he doing?”  
“No change.” She looked down at her lap then at her grandpa. “Were you just in the city?”  
“No actually.” He looked at his friend. “I was coming in to check on him.” And to see if I could see you, he finished in his head.  
“Oh.”  
“Grant was a great help to me when I bought the place. I had no idea what I was doing. It was a disaster bordering on catastrophe.” He shook his head at the memory. He’d had no clue what he was doing. He bought the farm to get away from his old life, from his past and all his many mistakes. Only to realize he was making another. It was Grant that helped him. The man showed him how to run a farm and run it right. “But your grandfather helped me from losing everything. Excuse me.” Tom looked away, hiding the tears in his eyes from her.  
Her fingers curled into the palm of his hand and squeezed. His large hand closed around hers and held it. She felt soft and delicate and perfect in his hand. Like they were made to fit each other. “Gram told me one of the neighbors found him?” Tom nodded. “It was you.” He nodded again. Her voice was soft and small when she next spoke. “What happened?”  
Tom wiped under his eyes then cleared his throat. “One of my horses was about to give birth. I’d never done anything like this before so Grant agreed to come over and help. He said he’d be right over. He usually cuts across the north field. Takes him about 20 minutes.” Tom’s thumb began to stroke the length of hers, a comforting gesture to them both. “After an hour, I called and Ava said he’d been gone awhile. So I left my horse and started across the field. I found him on his side in the grass. He was so grey. I thought he was dead but he had a pulse. I called emergency services then called Ava.”  
He watched her. She teared up but made no effort to stop them. Her body shook with quiet sobs. He probably should have left out some of the details, but she threw him off guard. The sound she made broke his heart. He was an idiot.  
“Oh Eleanor, I’m so sorry. I-“ He pulled his hand from hers and crushed her upper body against his chest tightly. He wanted to hug the pain he’d inadvertently caused out of her. He shushed her and soothed her hair. Eventually, she quieted. He held her close. Her softness and striking feminine scent disarmed him. He rested his chin on her hair.  
Tom tried to blow out her soft breath on his neck, the brush of it against his ear. That was one of his spots. He closed his eyes but that did nothing to help. He pictured her kissing and nibbling on his neck. She drew in a deep breath, her lips and nose ghosting against his rapid pulse. He swallowed and let his arms fall open. He rested his palms on her back, giving himself space but not pushing her away.  
“Thank you. I’m sorry.”  
Tom shifted in the chair as she pulled away. “It’s nothing. I shouldn’t have gone into detail. I forget myself sometimes.” His hands rested in his lap to hide the effect she’d had on him. He was slightly embarrassed considering the circumstances.  
When Ava and Eleanor left, he’d sat next to Grant, reading Robinson Crusoe. It kept his thoughts from disrespectfully traveling to his friend’s granddaughter and his growing desire for her. When they’d returned from dinner, both ladies had been in good spirits. He’d noticed the flush on Eleanor’s cheeks. When she’d hugged him, he could smell the wine on her breath and he wanted desperately to taste her lips and tongue.

Tom rolled over onto his belly. Nope, definitely no sleep for him. Not when his imagination was tormenting him with what they COULD be doing and what she might be doing just across that field.


	4. Chapter 4

I swung Bumpa’s farm truck into Tom’s driveway. Tom must have seen me coming up the drive. He bolted out the front door and was standing in the middle of the drive. I threw open the door and jumped out.  
“What? What is it? Is Grant alright?”  
“He woke up!” I jumped on him, throwing my arms around his shoulders. He locked his arms around my waist and spun me around.  
“That’s wonderful!” I set my feet on the ground but neither of us let go. I was conscious of my panting breath in my excitement. But it wasn’t just for my grandfather waking up. It was for the man that held me tightly. He looked at me a moment before he darted forward, pressing his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and parted my lips.  
He took the invitation. His tongue stole inside and glided along mine. I slipped my fingers into his hair. He moaned and walked me back against the hood of the truck. He turned his hips to press into me. I whimpered in enjoyment. He moaned, leaning me further back. I could feel his arousal pressed deliciously between us. His palms skimmed up my arms and cupped my face as he deepened the kiss.  
My phone vibrated from the dashboard, loudly breaking the moment. Our kiss broke and I squeezed out from between him and the truck.  
“Gram? What’s up?” I listened. “He’s right here.-No, actually, I drove over in the work truck.- No, Gram, I will not drive the illegal work truck into the city.-I’m sure he wouldn’t have a problem.-I can ask him, Gram.-I-Oh, alright.” I wordlessly held the phone out for Tom to take.  
He couldn’t stop grinning as he plucked it from me, pulling me back into his arms. “Hello, Ava.” He listened. “I have no problem driving Eleanor into the city.” He looked at me. I could see him plotting something. “Excellent. We’ll be at the hospital as soon as possible.” I took the phone back but he’d ended the call. Or rather, Gram had. I tossed the phone into the driver’s seat.  
Before I could say anything, his mouth was on mine again. His hands became more explorative, trailing down my sides to my hips then around to grip my ass. I didn’t realize how much I wanted this, needed this, until it was happening and I didn’t want it to stop.  
His hands left my ass to grab my breasts. He broke the kiss as he pulled away. His eyes searched mine, looking for something. He must have found it. He lifted my shirt above the shelf of my breasts. I gasped as he freed one from my bra. His lips and tongue were hot and soft. I groaned at the scrape of his afternoon scruff. He drew more of my breast into his mouth, sucking and worrying it back and forth. He repeated his actions with the other breast.  
My knickers were beyond wet. His mouth claimed mine again. I reached between us to palm his cock through the jeans. I practically wept in appreciation. I couldn’t wait to see it, to taste it, to feel it. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to mine. His hips pushed into my hand.  
“Please don’t do that.”  
I leaned back to try to look him in the face. “Why not?” His forehead pressed to my cheek. He didn’t answer me so I popped the button on his jeans.  
“Please, Ellie.” Please what? Stop? Continue? Blow me? Fuck me? What? What? I reached into his pants but he caught my wrist before I could wrap my hand around him. Instead, I flattened my hand on his trunk. “Don’t do that.”  
“Why not, Tom?”  
“Because I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.”  
“I don’t want you to.”  
“God, don’t say that.”  
I nuzzled my cheek against his. My eyes closed. My hot breath fell against his ear lobe. He whimpered. “I want you to fuck me.” He groaned and pressed into me more.  
“No you don’t. I’m a monster. I’ll hurt you.”  
“What? Who told you that?” I pushed him away with my face, trying to get him to look at me.  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“Yes, it does.” I pulled my hand from his pants and pushed him away with both of them. “Who told you that you were a monster?” He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair as he spun around to lean his back against the bed of the truck. I fixed my tits and crossed my arms over them. “Answer me, Tom.”  
“Nearly every woman I’ve slept with.” I blinked slowly.  
“That’s bullshit. Are you deformed?”  
“No.”  
“Do you have a third ball?”  
“No.”  
“Do you cum acid or fire?”  
“No, Christ.” He laughed. “None of those things.” He self-consciously covered his softening bulge with both his hands. “I’m rather large…in length and girth.” He blushed.  
“So?”  
“And I can be rough or over excited.”  
“Again, so?”  
“You’re not afraid I’ll hurt you?”  
“Every woman is afraid every man they have sex with will hurt them to some degree. But it’s the trust you put in your lover than makes you forget that fear.” I took his hands and pulled them away from his crotch. I ghosted my thumbs over his knuckles. “I trust you, Tom.” I could have kick started the moment again but it didn’t feel right. I leaned up on my tip toes. I didn’t care that it was just the pair of us. I had dirty, intimate things I wanted to say to him. His hands went to my waist. “I know we can’t right now, but I’m eagerly anticipating what that talented tongue and that monster cock can to do to my pussy.” His hands flexed on my waist. I gave his ear lobe a long slow lick. He whimpered, his hands flexing.  
I stepped away from him and slid into the driver’s seat. His impressive erection returned and tented out the snug jeans he wore. I could see the outline of his cock. I shifted in the seat as I pulled the door closed. He stepped away from the truck as I started it up.  
“I’ll see you in a bit.” He leaned in the window. “I need to take care of something.”  
“Think of me when you do.” I grinned. He grinned back at me. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss that left me breathless. He stepped back from the truck again and watched me drive down the lane.  
I couldn’t stop squirming in the seat. I don’t think I’d ever wanted a man this much. He’d slipped into my thoughts this last week. When we weren’t together, we were texting. My phone chimed from the center console.  
Tom: Wear something nice. A short skirt perhaps? And heels?  
Me: Are you taking me out?  
T: I am.  
Me: Is this your idea or Gram’s?  
T: A bit of both.  
T: Short skirt…please?  
T: And no knickers.  
Me: LOL demanding much?  
He sent me a blushing emoji.  
I parked the work truck under the canopy. I checked to make sure it was locked. Then I checked the barn and the mares. I practically ran to the back door. I made sure it was locked then ran up the stairs. Did I even have a skirt? Let alone a short skirt.  
I shimmied out of the panties and shorts I had on. The crotch was soaked. Admittedly, it’d been almost a year since I’d had sex. And longer for good sex, and even longer than that for great sex. I couldn’t resist taking a picture of my bent over ass in the floor length mirror in the corner. My pussy glistened in the picture. I couldn’t stop grinning as I sent him the picture. His response had me giggling and wishing we had time now. I rummaged through the suitcase. Ah! There it is. I wriggled into a soft black skirt that barely reached the tops of my thighs. I pulled on a loose top and pulled off my bra. My breasts hung free in the black short sleeved sweater. I tugged the oversized neck line off one shoulder. I hadn’t packed any heels so I rummaged through my Gram’s closet. She had a back of black sling backs, thank goodness.  
I heard Tom knock just as I was running a brush through my hair. “Come in!” I made quick work of eyeliner and mascara. He leaned into the bathroom door as I was putting lip gloss on. He licked his lips and moved behind me.  
“You look absolutely scrumptious.” His lips pressed to my pulse. He felt it jump as he slipped his hand up under the skirt. He hummed in appreciation. “I like that.”  
I leaned back into him. “Just think…this was in 15 minutes. Imagine when I have more notice for a date.” He continued to pet my pussy lips, watching my face in the mirror. “Did you take care of your problem?”  
He hummed again. “I did…but it appears to be back.” I felt the nudge of his cock through the skirt and his jeans. “Did you?”  
“Afraid not.”  
“I’ll have to remedy that tonight.” I wiggled my ass against his crotch. He used a finger to part the seam of my lips. “We don’t have time now or I’d bend you over this sink and eat your cunt from behind so you can see your gorgeous face as I make you cum all over mine.”  
“Christ…” I swallowed.  
He chuckled then turned me around. His lips covered mine, his tongue opening my mouth and playing with mine. “I’ve messed up your lip gloss.” He wiped the edge of my lips then wiped off his own. “You’ll have to remedy that.”  
I sighed. “On the way.”  
“Of course.” I was expecting the truck I’d seen him drive over the other day. He smiled at the surprise on my face when I spied a dark blue Jaguar parked in front of the cottage. We rode into the city, talking and laughing comfortably, both conscious of his hand resting on high on my thigh. So high, he could likely feel the heat coming off me. A simple flex of his fingers and they would brush my mound.  
When we pulled into the parking garage, he picked a secluded corner. He turned his body to face me and pulled me into a deep kiss. His hand held the back of my neck, pressing our foreheads together as he broke the kiss. I lifted up off the seat, opening my legs for his hand as he pushed two long, elegant fingers into my slippery cunt.  
I gasped as he groaned. “I owe you an apology.” His fingers pumped in and out of me.  
My hips rocked forward and back. “For what?”  
“For being a cad. Someone close to you is ill and I’m fingering you in my car.”  
“I could have said no.”  
“That you could have.” He kissed me again, brushing my clit with his thumb. I whined against his mouth. He pressed his thumb against my clit, rubbing it firm and steady. My hips trembled, my body shaking. “Cum for me, sweetheart. I want to hear you.” I wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pressing my cheek to his, panting and whimpering as I rode the long strokes of his fingers. Fingertips pressed into his shoulder. I bit my lips and he drew me closer. He buried his face in my neck. “Yes, baby, cum for me.” My teeth scraped his jawline as the orgasm shot out like a taut rubber band. I whined louder as it swept me away.  
“We should get up there.”  
“We should.” He brought the two fingers that had fucked me to his lips and sucked them into his mouth. He hummed in delight. “I can’t wait to have you for dessert.” He left me sitting in the silent car as he walked around to open mine. Who the hell was this guy?


	5. Chapter 5

My grandma practically beamed as we walked into the hospital room together. “Grant, Ellie and Tom are here.” He grunted and slowly opened his eyes. His weak smile showed more happiness than I could remember. I felt ashamed that I didn’t visit more often. And that I’d spent a chunk of this visit fooling around with his neighbor.  
“Bumpa.” Tom’s fingers skimmed away from the small of my back as I ran across the room, the heels clicking loudly. I didn’t stop the tears as I threw my arms around him as best I could. He grunted at the impact.  
“Bitsy.” His gruff voice was gruffer for lack of use this past week. I let go and stood upright after a moment, wiping my eyes with my thumbs. Tom, at my side, handed me a tissue. He shook the old man’s hand. “Thomas, good to see you.”  
“Glad you’re still with us, Grant.”  
“How’s the pony?”  
“She’s just fine. How are you doing?”  
“Better with the sight of you two.” My grandfather was not idiot. His time spent in the military made him observant of even the simplest things. Though Tom’s hand resting around my waist wasn’t simple, it could have been mistaken for a comforting gesture. He raised an eyebrow at me, pointedly noticing how close we stood.  
I sat in the chair next to Gram. “Has the doctor been in?”  
“Not yet, but the nurse paged him as soon as he woke up.” Tom stood beside my chair. “Tom, I can ask the nurse for another chair.”  
“Thank you, Ava but I’m fine. I need to stretch my legs. I mowed your north field before Eleanor brought me the good news.”  
“You didn’t have to do that, boy.”  
Tom waved off Bumpa’s statement. “Not like you can and I wasn’t sure if Eleanor knew how to drive your tractor.”  
Bumpa laughed. “Bitsy practically grew up on that beast, Tom.”  
I grinned. “I did. Mumma and Dad wouldn’t teach me how to drive so Bumpa took me out in the east pasture and showed me how to drive the tractor. I’ve been driving the work truck since I was old enough to reach the pedals.”  
“She was eight. Ran over the chicken coop and sent her mother into hysterics.” Tom laughed, his eyes sparkling at my childhood antics.  
“My son laughed because he’d taken out the dog house when he learned to drive the work truck. Lorna didn’t find it funny. She was always a bit of a cunt.”  
“Grant.”  
“What? It’s the truth, Ava Marie. She celebrated the day your parents’ divorce was final.”  
I shifted, not sure how I should react. I didn’t speak to my biological mother. Not after the way she’d acted at my father’s funeral. She was as dead to me as he and my stepmother were. “Grant.”  
“She didn’t have any wine in the house so she hit my whiskey. I hadn’t seen her that happy since you were born, Ellie.” At that, I smiled. Gram reached over and smacked his wrist.  
“Grant William, hush your mouth.” She was blushing and glaring. I had the feeling he was about to say something scandalous. I was almost sure of it. Thankfully, the nurse swept into the room.  
“Hello, family! The doctor is on his way. He’s just finishing up a surgery, so it’ll be about 45 minutes to an hour.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Gram, why don’t you get some fresh air? Tom and I can sit with Bumpa.”  
“I think I just might. You two need anything?”  
“I need a pint.”  
“Not you, old man.” I tried not to grin too broadly.  
“No thank you, Ava. I’m taking Eleanor out to dinner.”  
Gram smiled and nodded. She leaned over and kissed my grandfather. “You be good, old man.”  
“Always, sweetheart.” The door hissed closed behind her. “Be honest with me, you two, she been taking care of herself?”  
Tom looked down at me as I looked up at him. “She hasn’t been home since I arrived.”  
“She came to the hospital with you and hasn’t left for more than a few hours at time.”  
“You know if she’s eating properly?” We both shook our heads. “That woman.” He clucked his tongue loudly.  
“What’s going, Bumpa?”  
He shook his head. “She’s been forgetting things lately. Nothing you kids need to worry about.” He shifted on the bed. “What are you doing here, Ellie? Don’t you have work?”  
“I’m on leave. Gram called me the first night you were here. I caught a flight out as soon as I could.”  
“But you can’t afford that.”  
I shrugged. “You and Gram are all I have.” Tom squeezed my shoulder gently. “I told my boss there was a family emergency and I’d be gone for an indeterminate amount of time.” I shrugged. “I was thinking about leaving anyway.”  
Bumpa frowned. “I thought you liked that job.”  
I smiled. “I did. I haven’t for a while.” I wasn’t going to tell my grandfather that I made the mistake of fucking my married boss while his wife was pregnant, two facts that I had no knowledge of until after the fact. And now the whole department knew. Half of my coworkers joked about it, the other half hated me.  
“How’s Sammie?”  
“She’s good. Abigail proposed on her birthday. They’re moving in together.” I smiled. With same sex marriage legal in the States now, my lesbian roommate since college was tying the knot in a few short months.  
We all looked up as the doctor and my grandmother came in the door behind the nurse. “Hello, Grant. Wonderful to see you awake.”  
“Good to be awake, mate.”  
The doctor smiled. “Let’s have a listen.” We sat quietly as the doctor checked my grandfather’s vitals and looked over the chart. “Alright then, I’m ordering some blood tests to be repeated the next three days. If they come back acceptable, I have no problem sending you home if there are no more episodes or heart attacks.”  
Bumpa grunted in agreement. “I have a couple questions.” The doctor looked at me. “Restrictions?”  
“Immediate restrictions?” I nodded. “He needs to take a few days of rest before slowly resuming his normal activity. I’d say take at least a week. Then add light activity.”  
“But I’m a farmer, doctor. I have work I need to do.”  
The doctor shrugged. “Hire someone.” Bumpa opened to his mouth to yell.  
“I’ll help, Bumpa.”  
“And I’ll continue to help until you are well enough.”  
“There. See, Grant. Don’t yell at the doctor.”  
“Mr. Havershall, you had a heart attack. There is damage to your heart. We cleared the blockage but you are not out of the woods. The damage to your heart may trigger another attack. You must take it easy or you will wind up back here or in the ground.”  
Bumpa flinched. “I imagine you’re changing my diet.”  
“We will discuss nutritional changes before you are discharged, yes. My main concern right now is your blood work.” The doctor wished a good day then left the room.  
“Ellie, how are you able to stay and help? Don’t you have to get back to work?”  
I shifted. “No, Gram, I’m on leave. They’re fine without me.”  
Gram raised her eyebrow at me. “In any case, I’m glad you’ll help. And you too, Tom.” She covered his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. “Now, you two run along to your dinner.” I knew her tone. Tom and I had been dismissed. She had things to discuss with Bumpa.  
Tom rested his hand at the small of my back. It helped because I was lost in thought. About the state of my life at home, my grandparents’ health, this ridiculously intense passion and attraction with him. He pulled me into his arms and leaned me against the hood of the Jaguar.  
“Hey you, where’d you go?”  
I sighed and rested my forehead on his chin. “Do you ever look at your life and wonder how the fuck you wound up where you were at?”  
He smiled then dropped it. “I used to. I don’t anymore.” His palms rubbed up and down my back. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Yes and no.”  
He leaned back enough to kiss my forehead. “Well, I’m here whenever you’re ready to talk.” I smiled up at him. His thumb caressed my cheek and he took the opportunity to kiss me. Our heat had cooled, but it simmered near the surface. I didn’t want to ruin whatever good thing this was by bringing up my life at home.

Our dinner was delicious. He took me to this amazing Italian place. I loaded up on carbs but the drive home was not a sleepy one. Warmed by wine and great conversation, we spent the drive to my grandparents’ cottage holding hands and getting to know each other. The usual run of favorite things that started conversations that dove down rabbit holes.  
Tom walked me to the door like a gentleman. “Would you like to come in?”  
“I shouldn’t.”  
“Why not?” He shrugged. I grabbed the center of his shirt and pulled his mouth to him. He grinned as he returned my kiss. I walked us back into the foyer then slapped the door closed. I kept ahold of his shirt as I broke the kiss. “I want you to fuck me.”  
“Ellie-“  
“No, you’ve had your hand up my skirt all night. If you don’t fuck me now, I’m going to record myself getting off and send it to you as soon as you leave.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Don’t worry about that.” I took his hand and lead him up the stairs to my bedroom. He looked around, smiling. Vestiges of my adolescence and college years lingered around the room. He looked out the window and could see his house across the field. This was the light he was looked at every night, he said so. His eyes closed as I kissed his neck.  
I unbuttoned his shirt then continued to his pants. He didn’t stop my hands. Our mouths met again. He groped my breasts through the thin sweater then pulled it over my head, breaking our kiss momentarily. He pushed the skirt off my hips. I started to take the heels off.  
“No, leave them on.” I grinned against his mouth then gasped as he pushed me back. I landed on the bed and bounced. He grinned then shrugged out of his shirt. The manual labor had sculpted his chest into a chiseled vision. He pulled the undershirt off then paused at his trousers. He kicked off his shoes to give himself more time. “You sure?” I bit my lip then nodded. My belly dropped in anticipation. “At any point, you say stop and I’ll stop.”  
I reached up and grabbed the open fly of his trousers. “I’ll tell you. Please, Tom, let me see you.” He took in my parted lips and flushed face. His hips swiveled back and forth as he worked the pants over his hips. Cheeky bastard had been going commando all night. He was correct. He was long and wide and my mouth watered.  
Before he could stop me, I darted forward and took him into my mouth. His groan drove straight into my pussy. I opened my legs wider as I took more and more of him into my mouth each time I came down on him, hollowing my cheeks as I sucked. My hand wrapped around him and the fingers didn’t touch. He brushed my hair from my forehead.  
His breath came in a pant. “Oh please don’t stop.” I looked up at him. His mouth hung open and his face was flushed. His chest rose and fell in a pant. I noticed his trembling legs. “God, you are absolutely beautiful.” His eyes widened slightly as I made eye contact, twisting my hand up to meet my downward mouth.  
I reached between my legs to play with myself as I bobbed up and down his cock. I love giving head. It’s a power trip and a turn on. The sounds that came from his mouth were exquisite and each one made me wetter and wetter. He combed his fingers through my hair, trying to keep his hips still. I wanted him incensed. I pulled him from my mouth with a wet pop.  
“You want to fuck my mouth?”  
“Yes.”  
I gave him a slow lick and he actually whimpered. “Then do it.” His hand fisted in my hair. His astounded eyes darkened. Then he gave me what I wanted. His cock split my lips and choked me. I rested my hands on his hips, digging my fingertips into his iliac furrow. My throat convulsed and it was hard to breath, but the look on his face and the groan that nearly made ME cum as he came down my throat was so worth it.  
He panted while I caught my breath. His hand loosened in my hair to cradle the side of my head. He used his thumb to tip my head back. “Are you alright?” I half-smiled and nodded. “Good.” He kissed me, urging me onto my back.  
“No.”  
“No?” His brow knit.  
I rolled over and crawled on my knees to the middle of the bed that was visible in the mirror. “I want to see you as you fuck me like this.” I looked over my shoulder in time to see him shudder.  
He climbed over the bed and kissed me, rough and eager. “I love hearing you talk that.” He moved up onto his knees and drew his open mouth down my spine. I shivered, my nipples pulling tight. He seemed to grow more confident as the focus moved away from his body to mine, even though I’d shown him I wasn’t afraid of his cock size. He open-mouth kissed and bit one of my ass cheeks.  
I looked over my shoulder at him. “Please tell me you have a condom.”  
He grinned. “I do. But we don’t need it yet.” He settled between my legs. “Eyes front, Ellie.” I looked in the mirror, watching his grinning face disappear behind the swell of my ass. Then his tongue was in me and he was strumming my clit like he’d done in the car. “Watch yourself, tell me what you see.”  
“That’s asking a lot with your tongue in my cunt.”  
He chuckled against my clit. “Just do it.” I grinned. He liked dirty talk. I hoped me like giving as well as hearing.  
“My face is flushed. I can see you behind me. Your cock is getting hard again.” I gasped as he pushed two fingers inside me. “My lips are wet. I keep licking them.” His mouth suctioned onto my clit and I shouted. He began to lick and suck, pumping those fingers in and out slow and deep. “My breasts are swaying, bouncing. I can see your head moving.” He released my clit to lick a long line up my slit.  
Tom met my eyes in the mirror. He hummed and licked his lips. “I’ve been waiting all night to taste you.” My body clenched around his fingers. He began to pet my sweet spot.  
“My arms are shaking.” His head disappeared again. His tongue was on my clit again, making he gasp and rock back against him. This time he didn’t stop and I couldn’t speak anymore because I couldn’t form words, moaning and crying. I reached for the foot board of the bed and rode his fingers and mouth. My world went white. I dropped my head and upper body to the bed, leaving my ass in the air.  
His warmth left the nest between my legs. His belt tinkled. He cussed a moment then he was back between my legs. “Are you sure, Eleanor? We can stop.”  
I moved up onto my hands again and looked over my shoulder at him. “I want you, Tom.” He must have been holding himself in position. No sooner had the words left my mouth then he slid inside me. I was wet enough and ready but there was still a stretch that left us both whimpering.  
“Christ, you’re so tight.” His fingers dug into my hips. He eased in and out until I stretched enough to accommodate a good stroke. “God, you feel so good.” He groaned. I went from watching him fuck me in the mirror to looking over my shoulder. It was too good to miss. His cock head hit my sweet spot every single time. He shifted his hips and I felt him bump my cervix.  
“You’re so big.” I was breathless, on the edge of cumming again. I’d never been with a man this big before. It was amazing. I grabbed onto the footboard again and rolled my hips back onto him.  
“That’s a girl.” He hissed. “Fuck me.” His thrusts became harder and faster. I looked in the mirror. We were straight out of a porn. My face slack with pleasure, his scrunched up with effort. I watched his cock disappear and reappear. My god, it was beautiful. I shuddered and had to look away. He slapped my ass when I slowed down. “Harder, baby. Take it all.”  
I rolled my hips deeper, taking him as far as I could. I met his thrusts with the slap of flesh. I whined louder and louder until I was practically keening. “I’m cumming, Tom!” We became a slippery mess. He urged me forward out of the wet spot so his knees wouldn’t slip, no doubt. His hand covered mine on the footboard. Our fingers locked. He pressed his open mouth to mine, gasping and moaning. His face was scrunched up in the mirror. This angle had me close to cumming again. His hot breath on my ear and neck strummed through me.  
“Oh god, Ellie. Oh god.” He wrapped his other arm around my waist and thrust harder. Then he held us still. He stroked once, twice, three times and I came again, whining and squeezing his fingers. His hot breath chilled my sweat-sheened skin between my shoulders. “Are you alright?” I laughed. “I take that as a yes.”  
Tom hissed as he withdrew. I watched him hold the condom against himself as he walked to the bathroom. I had already pulled the covers down and opened the window. The night breeze billowed the curtains. He paused in the doorway, smiling.  
“You sure it’s safe to stay the night?”  
I laughed. “It’s fine.” He slipped into the full size bed and closed the distance between us. “Did you see the way they looked at us?”  
“They knew.”  
“What?”  
He shrugged. “I think they’re playing opportunistic matchmakers.”  
“Why’s that?” He propped his head on the arm. I flipped my hair and scooted closer onto his pillow.  
He looked down at me. “Ava’s been dropping hints for over a year that you were smart, lovely and single.” He traced the curve of my breast.  
“Funny, they never said anything about you.”  
Tom plucked my nipple then leaned in to take it into his mouth. His fingers danced down my belly to slip between my thighs. Endorphins worn off, I hissed a flash of tender soreness in my cunt. “I hurt you, didn’t I?” He looked pain and started to roll away.  
I grabbed his shoulder. “Tom, I’m fine. Just sore.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“I’m sure.” He rested his hand on my hip. I cupped his cheek. “Whoever told you that were a monster just didn’t know how to fuck.”  
He grinned. “And you do?”  
“Oh I most definitely do.” His fingertips skimmed up my ribs then returned to my breasts. “It’s also been a long while since I have sex…let alone great sex like that.”  
“Great sex, eh?”  
I urged him onto his back as I leaned up. “I’d go so far to say phenomenal but I don’t want to give you a big head.”  
He laughed. “I already have one, darling.” It was my turn to laugh. “Come here.” I cuddled into the curve of his arm, watching the ceiling fan spin lazily. I couldn’t imagine a better place to be. Perhaps if I stayed on, we could make a go of things…that is if he wanted a girl like me.


	6. Chapter 6

Ellie’s sleeping breath tickled Tom’s ear. He took a deep breath in through is nose then stretched and rolled onto his belly. She cuddled up against his back, snuggling close. He rested his hand on hers then fell back to sleep.  
The old house cat sat on the foot of the bed, licking his toe that protruded from under the heavy quilt. His foot twitched. The cat batted at it. His foot twitched again. The cat grabbed it and sunk its claws and bit the toe. Tom’s eyes snapped open. He shouted and jerked his foot away. The cat looked at him then jumped off the bed and sauntered from the room.  
Tom sat up and rubbed his face. He yawned and stretched. Her side of the bed was empty and her body heat was fading. He stood and looked around for his clothes. He found his pants but not his shirt. Ah well, he’d worry about that later. The smell of coffee wafted up to him as he reached the top of the stairs.  
The house was quiet as he made his way through the dining room to the kitchen. He found his shirt. She stood at the kitchen sink, his shirt on. He didn’t think she would ever be sexier than this moment. She held a coffee cup in her hands and a soft smile on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her neck, kissing where it met her jaw.   
“Good morning, beautiful.”  
“Morning, handsome.”  
The smell of food finally reached his nose under the strong coffee. “You fixed breakfast?”  
“I did.”  
Tom turned her in his arms. “You’re amazing, you know that?”  
“I wouldn’t go that far.”  
She didn’t protest anymore because he kissed her, full and sweet, as he drew her body against his. She melted into him perfectly. He broke the kiss, tracing his thumb along her jaw. “You’re amazing and I’ll brook no argument.” She smiled and it broke his heart. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do when she went back to the US.  
“Yes, Tom.” He kissed her nose, making her smile more.  
“How are you this morning?”  
“A bit sore. But it’ll pass.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“Yes, I’m sure.” She put both her hands on his chest and marched him over to the table, the seat opposite her usual place. She straddled him. “I’ll just have to fuck you more to get used to your big dick.”  
He swallowed and skimmed his hands up her back. “You shouldn’t say things like that.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because I just might take you up on that.” She grinned as she leaned in and kissed him, pressing her bare mound against the front of his trousers. Her fingers combed through his mussed up bed hair. His large hands covered her ass cheeks and pulled her more against him.  
The front door slammed. “Bloody hell, this house stinks! Eleanor Marie! Why must you make your coffee so fucking strong?” Ava yelling from the front of the house gave them time to separate. They leaned against the kitchen sink, coffee cups in their hands. Ava pulled up short in the doorway of the kitchen. “Oh. Good morning, Thomas.” Realization dawned as she took in Tom’s shirt on her granddaughter and his shirtlessness. She grinned. “I trust you two had a smashing evening.”  
Tom cleared his throat. “We did, thank you.”  
“Ellie, is there enough for the three of us?”  
“Should be, Gram. You know I can’t measure properly.”  
“Wonderful. Open the window. I can’t stand that ghastly smell. Just like your father and your grandfather. Coffee.” She shook her head as she put on the kettle. “A nice cuppa would do you wonders, darling. Tom?” He hummed in question. He’d been trying to be as invisible as possible. “Coffee or tea? Which do you prefer?”  
“They both have their uses. I prefer a good strong coffee in the morning then tea can handle the rest of the day.” Ava smiled broadly as Tom. “You two sit. This is my kitchen. I’ll serve.”  
“Yes, Gram.”  
“Yes, Ava.” Tom sat in the chair again. Eleanor walked around the table. Ava dished up the French toast and set their places. She retrieved butter and syrup from the fridge because that’s the way Ellie ate it.  
“How’s Bumpa doing this morning?”  
“His old surly self. He ran me out of the room this morning when he woke up. Would you mind running me back into the city later?”  
“No problem, Gram.” She sat and they all began to eat. It was silent except for the sound of chewing and the birds outside the window. Ellie reached her foot across under the under to rub Tom’s calf. He smiled as he chewed then moved his leg closer.  
“I trust you used protection.” Tom choked on his French toast and Eleanor set down her fork to turn slowly to her grandma. “Oh I’m not stupid, Eleanor Marie. Grant and I were once your age. We used to fuck like bunnies.”  
“Gram!”  
“I’m surprised we only had your father. But it was better for our sex life that we didn’t.”  
“Gram!” Tom tried not to laugh. She gaped at her grandmother, blushing dark red. Ava raised an eyebrow at Ellie, waiting for an answer. “Yes, we used protection.”  
“Good. I can’t imagine the pair of you juggling a baby across an ocean and with your career and Tom’s farm.”  
“Gram, please.”  
“I’m just being frank, dear. Grant would say the same thing.”  
“And that’s my cue to leave.” Tom pushed back from the table and placed his clear plate in the sink along with his coffee cup. “I’ll pick up the shirt later when I come by to help with the chores.” Ellie left Ava at the table and followed Tom to the stairs.  
“I’m so sorry about that.”  
“It’s alright, sweet girl.” He kissed her to calm her. Her face was still pinched when he pulled away. “Really, you’re more upset than I am.” He soothed her cheek. “It’s been a long week for Ava. She’s just concerned about you, that’s all.”  
“She didn’t need to be so crass about it.”  
“Its fine, baby. I completely understand. Don’t hold it against her.” She pressed her lips together and nodded. He kissed her again. “Go finish your breakfast. I’ll be back in a few hours.” Eleanor watched him climb the stairs. A few minutes later, he came back down the stairs with his shoes and vest on. “Don’t go back into the city until I come back, ok?”  
“Ok?”  
He grinned. “Bye, baby.” He kissed her once more then left her standing in his shirt, wearing no panties. He wished he could stay and take her back to bed. Or that he could have taken her in the kitchen chair or on the kitchen table…

Two days later, Tom was helping Grant up the steps to his porch. “Over there, Tom. I just want to sit for a moment.”  
“Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine, boy. I want to breathe the fresh air of my home for a moment.”  
“Of course.”  
The screen door creaked open and Eleanor peeked her head out. “Tom, you’re staying for dinner right?” He couldn’t stop the smile on his face.  
“If you want me to.”  
She smiled. “I do.”  
“Then yes.” She nodded and let the door close.  
“Sit with me, Tom.”  
“Of course, sir.” Tom sat in the chair next to him. They sat silently, watching the sun set. Music drifted out from the open windows. Ava and Ellie began to sing from the kitchen.  
“Do you like Eleanor, Tom?”  
“I do, sir.”  
Grant nodded. “Do you want her to stay in England?”  
“I’ve been trying not to think about that. She’ll be here for a month or so until you’re back to full strength.” Tom shrugged.  
“Simple yes or no, man.”  
Tom thought about it, listening to her sing a long off-key to a 50s doo-whop song. “Yes, sir, I believe I do.”  
Grant nodded. “I’ve been trying to get her to move home since Stephen and Ariel died.” Tom wasn’t sure who that was but he suspected the son and the stepmother. “I hated leaving Ellie there all alone. Stephen wanted to be buried here. Ariel’s family refused to let us bring her body with his. Then Lorna pulled her stunt.” He shook his head. “I want her here, Tom.”  
“I’ve gotten the impression that she doesn’t want to be there anymore.”  
“Perhaps you can help me convince her to stay in the next two months. I’ll do what the doctor says. I’ll take my time. That should give us more time to get her to stay.”  
“I feel somewhat dishonest.”  
Grant shrugged. “I’d rather her find happiness with a man that reminds me of me, than some American twat who makes her cry.”  
Tom frowned. “I didn’t think she was seeing anyone.”  
“She’s not. It’s that boss of hers. I’d like to bloody well strangle him.”  
“What happened?”  
“I’ll let her tell you that. She thinks I don’t know. I know. Sammie told me what happened. She was worried Ellie would do something stupid. I tried to get Ellie to come visit then, but she said she had too much work.”  
The screen door creaked open. “Dinner’s ready you two. Stop your henning and get in here and eat.” Tom put Grant’s suggestion to the back of his mind. It was really Ellie’s choice of whether or not she wanted to go back to the US. He shouldn’t influence that. But the thought of her leaving made him incredibly sad.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom’s alarm had just gone off when he heard the knock on the door. The morning sun had just begun to peek over the tree line. He sat up on the side of the bed and rubbed his face. They knocked again.  
“Just a minute!” He struggled his sleep pants on then shrugged into a vest. His bare feet slapped the wooden floors and stairs as he hurried to the door. He managed to remember to finger comb his bed head before he swung open the door.  
“Morning, baby.” Ellie flexed her calves up the short distance to his mouth and walked right on in.  
“Morning, sweetheart. What-what are you doing here?”  
“Gram and Bumpa went to breakfast and I didn’t want to fix just for myself so here I am.” Tom shut the door. He rubbed his face, forcing himself more awake. She’d gone right into the kitchen. Of course, she’d probably been here before when the Sheridan’s owned it. “I didn’t know what you had so I just brought everything.”  
“You don’t have to do this.”  
Ellie turned at the sink, gripping it with her hands as she leaned it against it. “I know I don’t have to. I want to.” She pushed off the sink and crossed the room to him. “I want to thank you for being there for my grandparents when I couldn’t be. And for helping out with the farm since Bumpa’s been sick.” She plucked at the hem of the vest.  
“You’re welcome, Ellie, but it’s not required. It’s common decency.”  
She laid a finger against his lips. “Will you please just shut up and let me cook for you?”  
He smiled behind her finger. His arms wound around her waist and pulled her against him. “Alright. Do you need me to show you around?”  
She shook her head. “I can figure it out. Coffee?”  
“Yes, please, darling. But first.” He leaned in and kissed her. She tasted like mint but didn’t push him and his morning breath away. On the contrary, she pressed her body against his. He was reminded that it’d been a few days since they’d had sex and he was eager to remedy that problem. He walked her back to the kitchen table, a big old sturdy thing that had come with the house. She squeaked when he picked her up and set her down on it.  
He broke from her mouth to kiss along her neck to her ear. “Tom?”  
“Yes, darling?” His hands covered her breasts as his hips swiveled back and forth against her denim crotch.  
“Breakfast?” She didn’t sound convinced that that is what should be happening. His teeth found that place behind her ear and she moaned. He growled and pulled her to the edge of the table. Her jeans presented a problem. Maybe she should just wear skirts all the time.  
Tom cradled the side of her head as he straightened up to look her in the face. Her eyes were half cast, her lips parted. She wanted this as much as he did. Why was she holding back? Perhaps she was afraid or maybe she was still sore. “Are you still sore?”  
She shook her head. “No, I told you it would pass.” She smiled. “You should listen to me.”  
He returned her smile. “I should?”  
“Yeah.” She pulled him in to another kiss, leaning back on the table. He sighed against her mouth. “But we’ve got a lot of work to do today.”  
“We?” He propped himself over her.  
“Uh yes, we. You’ve been helping out with Bumpa’s farm. I wanted to help you with yours.” She bit her lip, uncertain now that it was such a good idea. His chest clenched. This was too perfect. This was what he wanted. A beautiful, intelligent, sexy, passionate woman to share his life with. Too bad she was leaving to the other side of the bloody ocean in a couple months.  
Tom smiled. “I’d like that. And I greatly appreciate it.” He straightened up, running his fingers through his hair. His desire for her was evident. But she was holding back even though she was giving him everything he wanted. Because she knew it would come to an end. He made the decision. “But first.” He reached for the button of her jeans and tugged them down to her knees.  
“Tom.” She grinned and wriggled as he fought the snug denim. “Tom.”  
“Hush, love.” He leaned over her and kissed her quiet, slipping a finger inside her then a second. He teased her clit into a quick, shuddering orgasm as he fingered her. A third finger joined in, opening her more.  
“Tom?”  
“Yes, Ellie girl?”  
“Condom.”  
“Bullocks.” He ran from the room, thundering upstairs. She didn’t move from the table, grinning as she listened to him swear and rummage. His running steps brought him back, holding the condom like a prize. She laughed. “Would you do the honor?”  
Eleanor sat up and braced her feet on the chair behind him on either side of his legs. She tore the small square package open the plucked out the circle of latex. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers as she rolled the latex condom down the length of him. She tilted her head back and met his lips. He pulled her shirt over her head before he urged her onto her back.  
He leaned over her, positioning himself. Her breath stopped and her eyes rolled back in her head as he thrust inside her. Her arms went around his shoulders. She gasped against his ear. He started slow but sped up quickly the more her body opened to him. Her gasps and moans spurred him on. She felt so tight, so wet, so hot. He nearly came just thinking about her cleaved around his cock.  
The table legs scraped the floor with each thrust. She arched and writhed beneath him, marking his back with her nails. The bag she’d brought fell, spilling its contents across the floor. He couldn’t kiss her enough. Her whimpering drove him mad.  
Ellie braced one foot on the chair and wrapped the other around his waist. This was what she wanted the other morning. This was what she needed. Pleasure zinged through her hot and fierce every time he went over her sweet spot. It blanketed out the dull pain when he bottomed out and even that she enjoyed. Would he fuck her this good if she didn’t go back to the States? Or would the thrill of their affair dull when she wasn’t a limited commodity?  
His moans grew louder, quicker. His hot breath against her neck and ear sent tremors through her. His teeth scraped her jaw. “Cum with me, Ellie.”  
“Keep going.” She gasped. “I’m right there.” He reached back and grabbed her thigh, pulling her other leg up. His hips jerked with each hard thrust. She screamed and arched beneath him, breaking the skin on his shoulders. He felt the hot, wet flood of her orgasm. Her cunt spasmed around him and he forgot everything. The pressure exploded and so did he.  
Tom collapsed onto her chest, breathing heavily. Her thighs trembled but he held them safe. No, she couldn’t go back to the US. Not after making him feel like this. None of the women he’d been with had embraced his size and his roughness. Ellie loved it. Ellie marked him. He finally moved.  
“Are you alright?”  
She licked her lips and nodded. She’d be sore again but it would go quicker than their first time. “Are you?” Meaning his back.  
He grinned. “Wonderful. They’ll probably smart like a bitch later though.” He kissed her slowly, tenderly then straightened up. He pulled her up and onto her feet. “I’ll be down in a minute.” She nodded. The throb in her cunt made her feel stupidly sexy. She pulled her panties and jeans back on then her shoes. A quick search of the cabinets and she started the coffee and the ham and eggs.  
Tom slipped up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. A gesture they both liked. She felt wanted and secure and he felt like she belonged to him. He kissed her hair. “Smells delicious, darling. I’m starving.” He poured himself a cup of coffee and topped hers off without asking. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he fixed it exactly the way she had. She smiled. He remembered. And he’d only seen her fix her coffee once.  
“Sit. I’ve got this.” She turned from the stove and walked him back to the table. He sat relaxed in the chair watching her finish cooking their breakfast as he enjoyed his coffee slowly. His eyes drank her in as surely as he drank the coffee. She’d gathered her hair on the crown of her head like a strawberry nest. The tee shirt clung to her as did the jeans. On second thought, no skirts all the time. He loved the way her ass looked in these jeans.  
She set their plates on the table next to each other then sat on his lap. It was the most natural thing he could think of. Her in his kitchen, fixing their breakfast, sitting on his lap while they ate, after they’d just made love. His chewing slowed. Love was a strong word. He’d only known her a week. Could he love her after just a week? As he watched her wash the dishes, smiling over her shoulder at him every so often, he thought yes, yes he could love her after just a week.


	8. Chapter 8

Of course I would be cleaning Gram’s koi pond on the hottest day of the year so far. Thankfully, I’d gone shopping a few days ago to pick up some more clothes. Wearing the same ones after nearly a month was getting boring. Besides, Tom was taking me out again and I needed another nice outfit. So my short shorts were barely wet at the hem and the bikini top I wore was giving me a nice pinky-tan glow.  
A throat cleared from behind me. “I’ve been watching you scrub the bottom of that pond for about 15 minutes. I figured I’d announce myself before I came off like too much of a pervert.” I turned around and grinned up at Tom.  
“Too late.”  
He crouched on the edge of the pond. “I want to say something witty and sexy but all the blood has left my brain.”  
I met him at the edge. “That’s good enough.” He kissed me and I felt it down into my toes. This man had me sprung like a Slinky going down the stairs.  
“You ready to help me in the barn?”  
I grinned, tucking my tongue behind my teeth. It peeked and I saw his gaze flick to it. “Almost done here.”  
“I’ll go get a glass of water.”  
“Excellent.” I watched him walk away. God, I loved his ass. I mean, I loved his ass in those jeans. But the more I thought about it, yea, maybe I did love him. We had fun together. We talked a lot. Our chemistry felt natural and easy, unlike anyone I’d dated before him. And the sex, oh my god. He was bar none the best lover I’d ever had.  
I tossed the scrub brush onto the grass then climbed out. I gathered up the invasive weeds and tossed them on the compost pile. My phone rang from my back pocket as I was hanging up the brush in the barn. I rolled my eyes at the caller display.  
“Seth, I thought I told you I’d call you when I was coming back.”  
“I’m leaving Lisa.” It was a kick in the gut. The same lie he’d told me after I found out he was married and they’d just had a baby. After I told him to go fuck himself and to never, ever touch me again. “Ellie?”  
“I’m here. I heard you. I just don’t believe it.”  
“Isn’t this what you want? Isn’t this why you left?”  
I leaned against the work bench and was completely honest with us both. “Yes it was but it’s not anymore. And it’s not why I left. I told you. My grandfather had a heart attack and I needed to come home.”  
“I don’t understand, Ellie. What we had was good.”  
“It was…but I’ve found something better.” I looked up as Tom walked into the barn, silhouetted in the sunlight. The bastard had taken his shirt off.  
“You little cunt, I leave my wife for you and you’re fucking someone else!” I flinched. Even when I’d raged at him for using me in his infidelity, even when I’d told him about the baby, he’d never talked to me in that tone.  
“I didn’t ask you to leave her. In fact, I made it pretty clear when I left that I didn’t want anything to do with you.”  
“Oh you mean when you blackmailed me into giving you full paid leave?”  
I shrugged. “Call it what you want. The only person who wanted me there was you at the end.”  
I heard him grind his jaw then he spoke the words that I’d been expecting…eventually. “No more, you come back to work by Monday or you’re fired.”  
I sighed. “I’m not coming back Monday, Seth. Why do you even want me there? So you can torture yourself?”  
“Because we’re great together and if you could just see that again-“  
“I’m not coming back, Seth. And we’re never sleeping together again. Ever.”  
“Fine. You’re fired.”  
I screwed up my face and fought the tears in my eyes. “Fine. I expect my full severance package.”  
“Oh I don’t think so.”  
“Oh I do.” I hissed into the phone, practically seething as I turned away from Tom. “You’ll do it. Or I’ll tell Lisa everything. I’ll tell her that while she was giving birth you were fucking me in the parking lot of the hospital. I’ll tell your boss that you ate me out on his desk and said you deserved his job. I will tell everything. I don’t care if the company thinks I’m a whore. I’m done there. But you’re not and I’ll fucking ruin you if you don’t give me what’s mine.”  
“Fine. Cunt.”  
“Idiot!” We ended the call.  
“Everything alright?” Tom’s touch on my shoulders made me jump. “Ellie, are you ok?” I shook my head. “Come here.” He gathered me against his chest and I cried. I cried everything out. And when it was done, I kissed him.  
Tom kissed me back, not asking questions. He didn’t stop me when I popped the button of his jeans and reached inside. He gasped against my mouth as I stroked him hard. Then I pushed the jeans off his hips to free him.  
“Your grandparents-“  
“Don’t care.” They didn’t care. I didn’t care. I wanted him to make me feel good. To make me happy. I needed him to. I unbuttoned my shorts and wiggled them off. I bent over the work bench and he moved up behind me. We didn’t keep quiet. I shouted when he entered me. His fingers found my clit. He grunted and shouted as he rutted into me. He pulled my hair hard. I keened, screaming my orgasm to the rafters of the old barn. He bit my shoulder hard, making me cry out again as he came.  
It hurt. I’d have to soak in the tub later. But I welcomed the pain. I needed it. Better pain from Tom making love to me than the thick pain of hurt and betrayal.  
When he’d taken care of himself, he helped me into my clothes. I winced as I buttoned the shorts. “Did I hurt you?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m sor-“  
I covered his mouth with my fingers. “No, I wanted it. I needed it.”  
He frowned. “Come with me.” He took my hand and led me out of the barn and to gazebo where my Gram had put a swing in. He sat first then gingerly placed me on his lap. “Tell me why you made me hurt you.”  
I sighed. “It’s better you find out now than later when it’ll be harder on us both.” I laid my head on his shoulder tracing lines on his bare chest. “I had just gotten promoted. New boss, new office, more money. I was excited. Seth was kind and supportive. We had fun together. I didn’t know he was married when we started our affair. I didn’t know she was pregnant either. Seems I was the only one in the department that didn’t know. And no one cared to enlighten me. They all knew about us. Seth wasn’t exactly discrete.  
“I love sex. As you’ve come to find out.” He smiled but didn’t respond any other way. “Seth was entertaining my male coworkers with our exploits. He was especially proud of fucking me in the parking lot of the hospital while his wife was giving birth to their daughter. I’d known he was telling people about us. But he couldn’t promote me. He couldn’t give me special treatment. So I didn’t see the problem. When the story got around to me, I was ashamed.  
“I told him we were done and to go fuck himself. Then I was late. And the pregnancy test was positive. I was early enough along that I was able to have an abortion.” Tom stiffened underneath me. “I called in to work the days after and when I returned, Seth was showing Lisa and their daughter off to the department.” His hand covered mine. “I made sure he knew about the baby and the abortion. But by then, no one really wanted me in the department except him. I couldn’t transfer. I refused to quit.” I shrugged, sighing deeply. “The last year has been horrible. When Gram and Bumpa needed me, I jumped on the first flight. I essentially blackmailed Seth into giving me indefinite, full paid leave.”  
I turned to look at Tom. His handsome face was shut down. “That was Seth. He told me he left Lisa. Which was what he said when I confronted him about his lie in the first place. I told him I didn’t care. That I’d found something better.” I turned my hand under his and waited. “Haven’t I?”  
Tom swallowed and looked at me. “We all make mistakes, Eleanor. We all have a past. Even me. I might not agree with or approve of everything you have done, but you’re a victim in this more than you realize.” He reached up to touch my cheek.  
“Yes, but I was also a reckless idiot.”  
He shrugged. “You’re not placing the blame on anyone else.” He drew in a deep breath. “Now about the abortion.” I sat up and looked at him. This was the thing that would break us, wasn’t it? “You didn’t tell him you were pregnant.”  
“No.”  
“You didn’t tell him about the abortion until after you’d done it.”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
I looked down at our hands in my lap, wishing he would take mine. “I didn’t think he’d care about me or the baby. I don’t think he wanted me for anything more than a fuck. I would have been raising that child with no father. Proving paternity, custody and support would have been a nightmare. And honestly, I didn’t want his baby after I knew what he was capable of. I feel like I might have resented it and maybe would have been cruel. I don’t know. I was right though. When I told him, he just looked at me then went back to his work.”  
“Would you tell me?” His voice was soft and uncertain.  
“What?”  
“If you were pregnant, would you tell me? Would you give me a chance to help you make the decision?”  
“Yes.” I nearly laughed. As if I would do anything other. “You’re nothing like Seth, Tom.”  
“I ask because we’ve just had sex without a condom. And if you come up pregnant, either before you leave for America or after, I’d like to be certain you’ll tell me.”  
“Of course, I’ll tell you.” I was horrified that he would think otherwise and I let that show on my face. His stern handsome face remained unmoved.  
“Promise me.” He reached up to hold my face. There was tension there but not violence. He was worried. “Promise me, Eleanor.”  
I covered his hands with mine and squeezed. “I promise, Tom.” He squeezed my hands back then pulled me into a kiss.  
Our foreheads rested against one another. “Seth fired me.”  
Those three words hung in the air between us. Tom drew in a deep breath. “I don’t want you to go back to the US.” He tilted my face up. “Stay. Stay here. With Ava and Grant. Stay with me.”  
My chest squeezed. This was too perfect. “I don’t know.”  
“What do you have over there? Honestly. Tell me. If it’s better than this, better than us, I’ll let you go.”  
“Please don’t say that.”  
“I will if that will make you happy.”  
The pain in his face broke my heart. I thought about the shambles my life was in. No job. Empty apartment now that Sammie was moving out. No pets. All my friends married and some with families. There was nothing to root me there. “Nothing. I have nothing there.”  
“Do you want to go back to that?”  
“No. No, I don’t.”  
“Then stay with me.” I swallowed. He swallowed and searched my face. “Eleanor, I love you. I never thought I would tell another woman that in my life but I do. I’ve loved you from the start.”  
“I’m a horrible person, Tom. You don’t want me.”  
“You’re not. You’re human. You made a mistake. And yes, I do. From the moment I saw you. More and more every day.” He kissed me again, pulling me tighter against him. I looked into the face of the man who loved me. I loved him too. I don’t know why I didn’t just tell him. “Stay, Ellie.”  
“Alright, I’ll stay.”  
He positively beamed. I smiled back. The happiness of the moment swelled and threatened to burst. He held me close and kissed me over and over, like he couldn’t get enough.  
“Alright, you two. Didn’t you get enough in the barn?” We looked up as my grandfather came strolling up the path. “Oh I heard you. What? You think you’re the first ones to fuck in that barn? When your father was a boy, Ava and I had most of our sex in the barn. Kept from waking him up.” Tom chuckled while I tried not to look mortified.  
I slid to the swing, wincing and blushing fiercely. “Bumpa, don’t embarrass me.”  
“Oh Ellie, we’re all adults. Now, you gonna finish the barn or do I have to?”  
“I’ll do it.” Tom stood up. He’d noticed my wince.  
“I’ll help.”  
“No, you sit and relax. Let me take care of you.” He stood and leaned down to kiss her. “Grant, do you think you could persuade your granddaughter to come home with me tonight?”  
“Persuade nothing. Eleanor, go home with the boy. Can’t you see he’s got it bad for you?”  
I laughed. “Alright, alright, geez. No fair ganging up on me.”  
Tom leaned down again. “I plan to take excellent care of you tonight.” He kissed my nose then walked up the path. I watched him go. He was simply gorgeous. A perfect specimen of man. The sun glistened off his bare back. I loved the way his muscles moved, clear down into his ass.  
Bumpa laughed. “He’s not the only one that’s got it bad.” He dropped onto the swing next to me. “It’s good to see you happy. You deserve it. The both of you.” I laid my head on his shoulder. We listened to the birds and swung away the afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun had begun to set and Tom still wasn’t finished in the barn. Gram had begun supper. The bright orange and red showed through the slates in the barn. I leaned against the door watching him shovel hay. His back glistened with sweat. And the way his back muscles moved had me biting my lip.  
“Anyone ever tell you that you’re like Adonis incarnate?”  
Tom chuckled and looked over his shoulder at me. He stabbed the pitchfork into the pile of hay and leaned on it. “Just you.” He took off his cowboy hat and wiped forehead. An honest to god, cowboy hat. What the fuck. I laughed, shaking my head. “What’s so funny, baby?”  
“Where on earth did you get that?” I plucked it off his head and settled it on mine.  
“Grant.”  
I laughed again, striking a pose in the hat. “Of course.”  
Tom snatched it back then settled it back on his head. “Nah, I think it looks better on you.” He dropped it back on my head then made me scream in surprise when he grabbed me up. “I want to see you in nothing but that hat…riding me cowgirl.”  
“I’d love to accommodate that but we can’t tonight.”  
“I know.” He leaned in and kissed my neck. “There’s always when you’re healed.” His kisses moved up my neck and dropped my hands to his waistband. The denim of his jeans strained over his cock bulge. I tugged him closer by the low slung belt.  
“I have an idea…you finish up in here and I’ll get my bag ready.”  
“I’m almost done.” He kissed me again, leaning me back. We parted breathlessly. I ran for my room to pack my overnight bag. I threw in a change of clothes for tomorrow and personal hygiene items. I pulled out a velvet bag that held my silicone goodies. With a small application of lube and few relaxing breaths, my large silicone plug nestled between my ass cheeks.  
We hadn’t discussed or attempted anal sex yet. I think he was more afraid to hurt me there than my pussy. But I wanted him more now than I had before. And with the wincing pain not ebbing at least for the night, this and a blowjob were the only other options.  
Tom waiting for me in the kitchen with Gram and Bumpa. He’d put his shirt on. He was drinking a glass of water. They looked up as I entered the kitchen.  
“Ready?”  
“Yup.” He held the back door open for me. “Oh, and I hope you don’t mind having me on until I can find a place. I’ve decided to stay.”  
Bumpa shouted in a joy and stood up. He wrapped me in his big arms and kissed my cheek. Gram waited patiently for him to let me go then hugged me tightly, kissing the other cheek.  
“It’s about time.”  
Tom helped me up into his truck then hurried around the other side. “I’m starving.”  
I scooted over the bench seat next to him. “I’ll cook for you.”  
“But I wanted to take care of you tonight.” He looked at me sideways. “I want you to relax.” I shrugged. I wasn’t going to argue with him. When we got inside, he took my bag and hurried upstairs. He trotted back down, shirtless and bare foot. I followed him into the kitchen. “Red or white?”  
“White.”  
“A dry white alright?”  
“Oh no, sweet…sweet red or sweet white.” He grinned and shook his head.  
“Alright.” He opened the door to a pantry and I whistled. “What?”  
“You converted the closet into a wine cabinet.”  
He grinned. “I did. Care to have a look?” I stepped in. He had built in a wine rack. There was even a chilling fridge. And he had different shaped wine glasses arranged neatly on the shelves. “The more expensive vintages are along the back. I keep those for special occasions.”  
He slipped past me for one of those bottles. “Oh Tom, don’t.”  
“Why not? The woman I love is staying in country.”  
I sighed. “Alright, but only for you. I’m not a connoisseur so I won’t be able to appreciate it like you.”  
He stepped up to me and kissed me “Hush.” He smelled of earth and sweat and his own natural musk and so help me, I wanted him to take me against that wall despite my soreness. I swallowed and followed him out. He shut it was a click.  
I watched him uncork the bottle and let it breath as he inspected my glass. I smiled. It was nice learning something new about him. He pulled out a plate and opened the fridge. He dropped some grapes, some cheese cubes and a handful of crackers on it. Then he poured my glass and handed it to me. He poured his own then handed me the plate and grabbed my hand.  
I let myself be lead to the living room. “Sit. I’m going to take a shower then start dinner. Relax, baby, and enjoy the wine.” He flicked on a stereo and handed me a remote. “I’ll be right back.” He kissed me then disappeared out the doorway.  
As I snacked on the fruit and cheese, my stomach growled. I’d forgotten lunch in the midst of the day’s work and Seth’s phone call. I’d finished most of my wine and all but a cracker, a cube of cheese and a few grapes when Tom reappeared with wet hair, looking scrumptious in a low riding jeans and a form fitting tee shirt. He took a healthy drink of his wine then popped a grape into his mouth.  
“Your turn. Finish your wine.” I killed the last mouthful. He plucked the glass from my hand and pulled me up from the chair. “This way, madam.” He led me up the stairs to his bedroom. I didn’t get a chance to look around before he was untying my bikini top and kissing my neck.  
I closed my eyes and leaned back into him even as he walked me forward. His large hands covered my breasts, kneading them together then apart. I expected to feel the mattress against my knees. When I didn’t, I opened my eyes. “Oh Tom.” Candles flickered romantically around the room. A huge Jacuzzi tub bubbled and steamed in the corner.   
“I told you I’d take care of you.” He unbuttoned my jeans then slid them and my panties down my legs. He kissed the back of my knee, catching my breath then continued up my thigh. He sucked in a breath and paused. “Ellie?”  
“Yes?” He stood up behind me but I felt his fingers between my cheeks on the jewel of the plug.  
“What’s this?” He gave a gentle tug that made me gasp.  
“It’s a princess plug.”  
“And what is it for?” He gave another gentle tug and made me gasp again.  
“We’ll discuss that later.” I turned in his arms. His fingers teased the tuft of hair on my mound. “Don’t you have dinner to fix?”  
Tom raised an eyebrow at me. “You know I have Google.”  
“I know.” I smiled. I figured he would look it up as soon as he left the room. He sighed and helped me into the tub. He waited until I was settled and kissed me.  
“More wine?”  
“Yes, please.”  
He held my chin as he tasted my mouth, his tongue dancing lazily with mine. Then he kissed my nose and left me to relax. I looked around the room. He’d remodeled the master bath nicely. This tub, a stand up shower, a double sink, real tile. He’d put in another window, both of which were open and letting the evening breeze billow the curtains. He returned with more wine, kissed my nose again and left the room.  
I must have dozed off. I felt the lightest touch on my arm and my eyes fluttered open. “You alright?”  
“I’m fine.” I smiled. “Dinner ready?”  
“It is.” I started to get up and he shook his head. “Stay right there.” He pulled the shirt over his head then shed the jeans. “Scoot.” I grinned as he climbed into the tub and settled me against him. The damn thing was big enough for us sit side by side. “Now, come here.”  
I settled between his legs, sighing as he began to massage my neck and shoulders. “Why are you not married by now?” He paused. “I meant that as a compliment.”  
“I know.” He sighed and relaxed against the tub, wrapping his arms around my middle. I lay back on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat and feel the slow, steady breaths he took. “Like you, I made a mistake.” He reached up to play with my hair. “I was teaching at a university. I’d been with Jennifer for nearly 3 years. We’d never discussed marriage…even though I’d been looking at rings. I never suspected a thing. Imagine my surprise when I walked in on her and another man…and another woman. They were so engrossed with each other that none of them saw me.  
“I don’t know what possessed me. I should have just ended it. Instead I wanted to hurt her. Hurt her as I’d been hurt. I had her meet me in my office one day after class. There was this female student. Gorgeous girl, just barely passing my class. She’d been flirting with me quite a bit. That day, I had her come to my office to discuss extra credit. I had intended for us to be ‘caught’ before the act took place. But Jennifer was late.  
“My student had given me an eager but clumsy blowjob but I didn’t cum. She was intimidated by my size. I hadn’t planned on fucking her. But she’d insisted. I gave her what she wanted. I could tell she was uncomfortable, so I decided to put an end to it. But then Jennifer walked in. I saw her reflection in the mirror above my mantle. She was horrified and hurt. And I felt vindicated. I fucked that girl hard until I came. Jennifer left before I did. She left the office door open.  
“It wasn’t too late in the evening and we were caught. They didn’t want the scandal so they fired me. I worried my student would cry assault since I had hurt her. But she didn’t, thankfully. Though even though it was consensual, I’d have deserved it. I bought the farm a month later.”  
“We’re a pair, aren’t we?”  
He kissed my temple. “But we have each other now. All that is in the past.” I tilted my head up. “Are you hungry?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good, come downstairs and let me feed you.” He kissed me then, slow and sure. We helped each other out of the bath and dried each other off, kissing and touching. I hadn’t brought pajamas so he let me wear one of his shirts. I declined pants, hoping that the temptation my bare body presented him with would override any fear he had about hurting me.  
We held hands as we sauntered down the stairs to his dining room. I had wrangled myself a romantic. He set the table with tall flickering tapers. Slow soft music was playing. I sat down and he pushed my chair in. He returned from the kitchen with two plates of the most delicious looking chicken and vegetables I’d seen in a long time. We ate in comfortable silence then cleared the table together. He danced me back upstairs to the room.  
“So, I looked up your ‘princess plug’.” He kissed my neck as he unbuttoned the shirt.  
“Oh?”  
“And I’m going to say no.” I opened my mouth to argue but he silenced me with his tongue. My desire to argue left me as he picked me up and put me on the bed. I moved up onto my knees. He stripped his shirt. Our lips met again as he worked at the button and zipper of his jeans. His hands found my breasts and urged me onto my back. “I’m not ready for that yet. I hurt you earlier. I don’t want to risk hurting you again.”  
“But Tom-“  
He pinned me with a look. “Eleanor, when I am ready, we will. Maybe after some more play back there but I will not hurt you again if I can help it. Understand?”  
“Yes, Tom.”  
“Tonight, I’m taking care of you.” His hands smoothed down her thighs, opening her legs more. He reached up under the pillow for massage oil. “Just lay back and enjoy, darling.” He brought her foot to his mouth and slowly sucked her big toe against his tongue. He began to massage her Achilles’ tendon, making her groan. He oiled up his hands then rubbed her foot firmly and thoroughly, constantly coming back to her Achilles’, making her squirm.  
“Where did you learn that?”  
“I dated a reflexologist in uni. She said that the Achilles’s, when given the right attention, can give a man an erection. And since the clitoris is biologically similar to a cock, well, we tested the female applications. Working?”  
“Oh yes.” I breathed out. My clit throbbed, hard and aching.  
“Good.” He moved to my right foot, sucking my toe before he massaged my foot, paying special attention to my Achilles’s. He’d discovered I enjoyed toe sucking during a playful romp in the bed of his truck when he’d bitten said toe.  
He moved up my leg, kissing and biting the back of my knee until I squirmed more. “Thomas.”  
“Oh no, baby, I’m going to get you so wound up that I barely have to tongue you and you’ll cum.” His oiled hands massaged each of my calves while he French kissed the back of my knees. I held my breath, waiting for him to touch my cunt as he worked my thighs. I waited in vain. He massaged each one, deep and firm. He moved up to my belly then my breasts. He licked and sucked my nipple, scraping it with his teeth, while he kneaded the plump tissue behind it.  
Tom worked each of my arms then rolled me over onto my back. He straddled my waist. “Tell me if I hurt you.” His nimble fingers went so deep and hard that I groaned like I was cumming. His chuckle sent shivers through me. He moved lower on my back, keeping that same deep and hard touch. His hot breath fell against my ear. “You’re so beautiful, Eleanor. Sexy, intelligent, funny. I love you.” He scooted down to my thighs. His hands worked my ass cheeks, shifting the plug. I whimpered. He worked the massage oil down my crack and around the plug. It began to slide.  
“Please…” He hushed me then rolled me onto my back. “Tom, please.”  
“No, Eleanor.” He met my eyes as he poured oil all over his hands. “I’m going to eat your pussy for dessert then I’m going to fuck those luscious tits of yours. My cock is not going in you tonight. Your mouth, your pussy or your ass. And that’s final.” I watched him lower to my mound as if in slow motion. His tongue traced every bit of me, lapping up the dew that he’d already caused. His slick fingers were gentle, caressing as they tested me.  
He huffed out a breath on my clit and my body clenched. Then I forgot anything but his tongue on my clit and the gentle petting of his fingers inside me as they went deeper. When they found my sweet spot, I groaned. He kept up the steady licking and sucking and petting until I came with a shudder. But he didn’t stop. My hips jerked with the oversensitivity. He opened my legs wider and began to tug lightly at my plug.  
“God, Tom…” He hummed against me. He worked me higher and higher. His lips and tongue and fingers as he tugged on the plug. My hips began to tremble. The second orgasm was right there, so close. I reached down to grab his hair and lift my hips. He moaned against me and buried his face deeper. “Yes! Right there! Oh god!” He pulled on the plug, steady and firm. When it finally released with a pop, I came hard, pulling his hair and screaming his name. Then my loving man licked me clean.  
Tom kissed his way up my belly to my mouth. I grabbed the short hair at the back of his head and pulled him to a hard, thorough kiss. We pulled away, gasping. “I have never had my pussy eaten like that before. You’ve never eaten me like that.”  
He ducked his head and grinned. “I have a talented tongue.”  
“I’d say so.”  
He moved his hips, rubbing his length against my sensitive swollen lips. “You might not get the massage every time, but I will definitely eat your cunt like that each and every time.”  
“I am very lucky woman.” I pulled him down into another kiss, lazily playing with his tongue.  
“A very lucky woman with a very horny man.” He crawled up my body and straddled my chest. I licked my lips at his cock. He oiled his hand and my tits again. But I wanted him in my mouth. I leaned up, opening my mouth more the closer I got. “As ridiculously sexy as that is, lay back, baby.”  
“But I want you in my mouth.”  
“Not tonight. Though if I were honest, I find it retardedly arousing that you want to suck my dick so bad.” I grinned. He pushed my slicked up tits together and slid his cock through. “Hold them together, darling.”  
“Only if I get to lick.”  
He frowned comically, screwing up his face. “Fine.” I held my tits together for him. He grabbed onto the headboard. His rolling thrusts had me imaging him thrusting that cock deep and hard into my cunt. I felt my pussy weeping. I spread my legs. Each time his cockhead appeared I licked it. He laughed as I chased after it. “Goddammit, Ellie.” He grunted, breathing through his nose. He was so close. His entire body trembled.  
He looked down at me and I felt like the sexiest, most desired woman in the world. His head dropped back and he groaned. Hot, sticky cum shot onto my throat giving me a pearl necklace. He dropped his forehead, resting on his crossed arms on the headboard, breathing heavily. I caressed his beefy thighs. Everything about this man was beautiful. Everything about him was sexy. Everything turned me on. This was what sex with a man you loved felt like and we hadn’t even had sex.  
He climbed off me and disappeared into the bathroom. I stayed where I was at in the hopes that the running water I heard was him getting a washcloth. I was rewarded by being right. He cleaned me off then shooed me off the bed. He pulled the blankets down the grabbed me about the waist and pulled me to him. I snuggled into his chest.  
“You’re the only woman I’ve had in this house. The only one I’ve made love to here. The only one who’s slept here.” I didn’t stop smiling. He kissed my forehead and held me closer. “I wanted you to know that.”


	10. Chapter 10

Tom paced the floor of his living room. He didn’t want to her to go back to the States. He knew her trip back was just to clear out her apartment since her roommate had finally moved, but he still couldn’t swallow the idea of her going back alone.  
Ellie knocked on his door right at 7p.m. He opened it immediately after. She grinned up at him. “On the dot.” He smiled and drew her into his arms. His nose brushed hers before his lips glided along hers. She felt the tension in him under her arms. “Something wrong, baby?”  
He closed the door behind her and led her into the living room by her hand. “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” Ellie perched on the edge of the couch. Tom sat on the coffee table across from her. He held her hands in his. She chewed her lip, feeding the ball of anxiety forming in her belly. “I want to go to the States with you.”  
She let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding. “Oh is that all?” He blinked. “I thought you were going to tell me you changed your mind and didn’t care if I came back.”  
“Never.” He brought their joined hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. “So you’re fine with it?”  
She smiled, flexing her fingers so she could touch his lips. He kissed her reaching fingers. “Of course, I’m fine with it.” She ducked her head, blushing. “I was actually going to ask you to come with me, but I knew you had a lot of work to do with your farm and helping Bumpa.”  
Tom’s smile widened. “You let me worry about that. When’s your flight?”  
“Monday.”  
“That doesn’t give me much time but I’ll work it out.” He leaned forward and kissed her. “I didn’t want to think of spending that time away from you.”  
“I’m going to try to get it done as quickly as possible.” She sighed and rested her forehead against his. “I have to clear out my office as well. I’m not looking forward to that.”  
“I’ll go with you.”  
“You will?”  
“Why wouldn’t I? I have to protect and support my girlfriend. And I do believe you called that place ‘hell’. I can’t very well let my angel go to hell without me.”  
“You’re too good for me.”  
“Hush your mouth.” He had quite a few calls to make before Monday but it’d work out. He nuzzled his cheek on hers. “Are you staying here tonight?”  
She sighed and rested her cheek against his. “I can’t. Gram’s been acting strange. I want to be home in case something happens.”  
“That’s fine.” He sat up. “Why don’t I stay the night with you?”  
She laughed. “Are you kidding? Bumpa will never go for that.”  
An hour later, she was eating her words. “No, I don’t mind.” Grant looked from his surprised granddaughter to her pleased boyfriend. “But you’re riding the couch tonight, son.” Tom’s smile faltered. “I might be happy you’re together. I might even be ok with you getting frisky in the barn. But not under my roof.”  
“Of course, sir.”  
“Ava’s just fixed supper. You kids go wash up and meet us in there.” Grant turned and left them in the front hall.  
Tom followed Ellie up to her bedroom. “I wasn’t expecting that.”  
“I wasn’t either.”  
“You’re going to be so miserable on the couch. You might as well just sleep on the floor.”  
Tom slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his body. “Might I convince you to pay me a midnight visit?”  
She grinned. “Maybe. We’ll have to be quiet though. Bumpa is a light sleeper and their room is right above the living room.”  
Tom’s forehead dropped to her shoulder. “I might have figured.”  
Ellie laughed. “Come on then. Let’s go eat.”

Ava flipped out a sheet on the couch. She looked at Tom then the couch. “I think you’re going to be folded on this thing, Thomas.” She dropped a pillow on the end. “There. Have a lie down.”  
Tom lay down on the couch. His feet and half his calves hung off the end. “I don’t quite fit.”  
Ellie walked up behind her grandmother, blankets in her arms. “Gram, why don’t we move the couch back and make him a pallet on the floor?”  
“Excellent idea, Eleanor. Up you go, Tom.” Tom popped up from the couch. He and Ellie moved it back a few feet, leaving a generous space on the floor rug to make him a floor bed. “Grant!”  
Tom rested his hand on Ellie’s lower back, letting his fingers slip beneath the waistband of her pajama shorts. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
“Yes, Ava?” Grant shuffled in from the front hall.  
“Do we still have the air bed?”  
“Afraid not. It was one of the things the mice ate up last spring.”  
“Blankets are fine, Ava. It’s only for the night.” Tom smiled.  
“If you’re sure.”  
“Absolutely.” Tom watched as Ava and Ellie made the pallet for him, laughing and flipping the corners out of each other’s hands. Grant moved up to his side. “How are you feeling?”  
“Tired. I think I over did it today.”  
“Well, it’s the most work Eleanor and I have allowed you to do since your heart attack.”  
Grant laughed. “That’s true. My old body got used to being inactive.”  
“Listen, I’ve hired a few blokes to take care of the farms while I’m in the States with Eleanor.”  
“You’re going with her, then?”  
“Yes, I think she needs the support.”  
Grant nodded, pressing his thin lips together. He thought the same thing. He didn’t think she’d change her mind and stay. He just knew uprooting her life would take a toll on his little girl. “That’s a good idea, Tom.”  
“Tom, would you like a cuppa tea before bed?”  
“No thank you, Ava.”  
“Alright then, I think I’m going to turn in. You coming, father?”  
“Yes, dear. Night, Tom.” He nodded to the elder man. “Night, Ellie girl.” Grant hugged her tightly then kissed her forehead. The lovers watched the old, married couple mount the stairs to bed.  
“It’s early. Surely, you’re not going to bed yet.”  
Ellie looked at the clock. “Not yet.” She slipped her hand into his. “Come out to the gazebo with me.” Crickets and frog song filled the night as they strolled down the moonlit path to the gazebo. Tom sat on the swing, arranging Ellie on his lap.  
“I told Grant, I’ve hired a few men to work both farms while we’re gone.”  
“Thank you, baby. I was worried he would try to overwork himself.” She laid her head on his shoulder as they swung back and forth, enjoying the cool night breeze and the moonlight falling across the floor. Tom looked down to see her gazing up at him.  
“What?”  
She smiled then leaned up and kissed him, tender and slow, as she turned to straddle his lap. “I love you.”  
He smiled in return, tracing circles along her lower back. “I know.” He skimmed that hand up under her shirt, leaving a trail of gooseflesh. “I was just waiting for you to say it.” He couldn’t explain how she’d worked her way so deep into his heart in just two short months. He didn’t want to. That might lessen the magic of it all. And love was magic…and chemistry. And they had an abundance of that.  
Tom’s hands began to wander, slipping between the crotch of her shorts and her hot center. The back of his fingers teased her, making her gasp against his mouth. She whimpered as he slipped two fingers inside, petting her sweet spot until she was shaking. Ellie tipped her hips against him. “Let’s go inside.”  
“I thought-“  
“I don’t want mosquito bit on my cunny.”  
Tom laughed, continuing his slow assault on her g-spot. “We could hop in the truck.” She reached down between them grabbed the waistband of his pajama pants, growing impatient. “I thought you didn’t want mosquito bit.”  
“Shut up and fuck me, Tom.”  
“Yes, baby.” He lifted his hips enough for her to pull down the bottoms. She scooted up onto her knees, holding the shorts to the side then sank down on him. They groaned into each other’s mouth. She braced her hands on to the back of the swing. They bodies rocked against each other, swaying back and forth.   
Tom looked up at her, mesmerized by her beauty in the shifting moonlight. Their mouths met, tongues dancing lazily as they climbed higher and higher. Then she gasped his name and clenched around him but, her rhythm didn’t stop until he groaned and spilled himself inside her. Yes, they were being careless. But he didn’t care. The thought of Eleanor pregnant with his child brought a warmth to his chest that only fatherhood could bring.

Tom lay on the floor, staying up at the ceiling. Ellie had gone to take a shower. She promised to come down to kiss him goodnight before she went to sleep. She did just that. It took him awhile to get to sleep. He wasn’t asleep long when she slipped under the covers.  
He cracked open an eye and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled against him. He started to drift back to sleep when he felt her hand skim lower.  
“Ellie.”  
“Yes, Tom?” Her leg wrapped around his and she pressed her bare mound against his hip. She rubbed his flaccid cock until it stiffened and grew.  
“We shouldn’t.” His hips pushed up into her hand.  
“I know.” Their mouths met in a hot, eager kiss.  
“You should stop.”  
“I know.” Her breathless, quiet voice undid him as much as her hand stroking his thick cock did.  
“Come here, baby.” She climbed up onto him, straddling his narrow waist. A shift of her hips and he filled her again. Ellie tucked her feet under his thighs, laying her upper body on his. He held the side of her face, keeping her in place with a thumb pressed to her chin. Their open mouths hovered together, hot breath mingling in the quiet night.  
Her body pressed tight to his as she rode his upward thrusts. The snap of their flesh together was louder than they intended but there was nothing to prevent it. They could only pray the old house would muffle it.  
Ellie felt like a teenager again, fooling around with a boy and hoping not to get caught. It thrilled her. And him too. This woman exhilarated him. Everything she did, everything about her aroused him. He loved her, he desired her. And by her stealing downstairs in the middle of the night to break her grandfather’s rule, she felt the same way.  
She felt reckless again. Not like with Seth though. She’d been stupid and reckless with him. With Tom, their lack of protection was a deliberate act of claiming. She was willing to connect herself with him through a child. And he was willing to do the same.  
The thin nightgown rode up her waist. His free hand grabbed her ass cheek and guided her to ride him harder, faster. She began to whine. His mouth covered hers, drinking down the sounds she made. Ellie stiffened, curling her toes into his thighs, groaning deep and low as she came. Tom wrapped his arms under hers and pounded into her welcoming, quivering, sopping cunt. His open mouth pressed to her cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut and let himself go.  
Tom lay back against the floor, panting. Ellie kissed his face over and over again before sliding off to lie beside him. He covered her up as she nestled against him.

Ava poked her head into the living room. She raised her eyebrow at two pairs of feet. She turned to Grant with a frown, slapping his shoulder. She pointed in the direction of their feet. He too raised an eyebrow then shrugged and headed for the kitchen.  
“Grant, go wake them up. Say something.”  
“And what will I say, Ava? I thought I heard Ellie get up. But I didn’t hear them, nor did I see them. Did you?”  
“Well, no.”  
“Then what should I say? Breakfast is ready?”  
Ava huffed. “This is exactly why you wanted them to sleep apart.”  
“What? They’re sleeping. It’s not like we walked in on them having sex. Leave them be.”  
Ava huffed and slammed the skillet on the stove harder than was necessary. “Really Grant, you let Stephen get away with far too much. You know I don’t like that Lorna. God forbid she come up pregnant. We’ll be stuck with her for the rest of our lives.”  
Grant’s movements slowed. So that was it then. That was why she’d been acting odd. He sighed. He’d have to make a doctor appointment. Maybe he could schedule it on the same day as his checkup and that way she wouldn’t try to avoid it. His heart was heavy with this new knowledge. Just in time for Eleanor and Tom to head to the States.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom was wonderful for the entire trip. We drove his Jaguar to Heathrow and he put it in extended parking. I told him to pack only enough for a week but our luggage was still daunting. First class to LaGuardia had us snuggled up, reading the entire flight. He read me poetry. I read him chapters of the book I was reading. We drank champagne and necked but didn’t let our hands wander further. The mile high club was not in our future. Why, you might ask? I don’t fly well. If I’m not distracted, my anxiety ramps up with the potential to turn into a panic attack. And though sex would have distracted me, it was a booked flight. I couldn’t sleep either, which meant Tom couldn’t. So by the time we retrieved our luggage and caught a cab to my apartment, we were exhausted.  
Perhaps it was the natural energy of the city that kept us both awake even though we were exhausted. A glass of wine on the balcony turned into kissing and fingering and stroking on the balcony then my lover carried me to bed. Where he proceeded to wear me out so that I’d actually sleep. We eventually did fall asleep, naked and tangled in each other’s arms.  
Tom shook me awake. “Ellie, wake up. Eleanor, for the love of God, wake up!” Sleep left in a flash. In the absence of its fog, the cramps started. What a wonderful way to wake up.  
“What’s wrong, baby?”  
“You’re bleeding.”  
“Fuck.” I sat up and sure enough, I’d bled all over the bed.  
“What are you doing? Lay back down. I’ll call an ambulance. I’m so sorry.” He looked on verge of tears.  
“Tom, it’s alright. It’s just my period.”  
“Seriously? Good god.” He slumped against the headboard. “I thought I’d killed you.”  
“Death by dick.” I laughed. “What a way to go.” He smiled. “I’ll be right back.” I showered off and put in a tampon. When I returned, Tom had pulled the sheets from the bed. The smell of coffee made my stomach growl, which made it cramp.  
“Are you alright?”  
I pulled some ibuprofen and some Tylenol out of the cabinet. I opened the fridge and thanked Sammie for leaving some orange juice. “Cramps is all.” I leaned against the counter. “This is going to be a horrible one. I haven’t woken up covered in blood since I was a teenager.”  
“Anything I can do?”  
“Chocolate and massages. And bail money should I need it.”  
Tom grinned as he moved to stand in front of me. “I can do that.”  
I looked down at the floor between our feet then up at him. “I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”  
I sighed. “For not being pregnant.”  
“Oh Ellie baby, we have plenty of time for that.” He wrapped his arms around me and held me against his chest. “Let’s worry about getting this done and getting you home before we worry about having a baby.”  
“Yes, Tom.” He kissed and smoothed my hair.  
“Now, what do we need to do today?” I snuggled into his chest, wrapping my arms around his narrow waist. He smelled divine and I could have stayed like that forever.  
“I want to go to the office. Just to get it over with.”  
“Alright, baby, you lead I’ll follow.”  
I kissed him lightly. “Then we’ll order in and go grocery shopping tomorrow.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”

The entire department made sure to stare and whisper as I walked through to my office. Tom walked beside me with his arm around my waist. He’d put a smile on his face and looked straight ahead. I warned him things would be tense. I was right. Things were made tenser by the presence of security guards. A pair of them escorted us to my office.  
“Harvey, is Seth here?”  
“No, miss. You picked the perfect day to come.”  
“Thank you, Harvey.”  
The older black gentleman nodded. “I’ll be right outside the door if you need anything.”  
“Thank you again.” I walked his muscular back ripple as he turned and closed the door behind him. His age did nothing to dissuade from his physicality. The man was a brick house and one of our best security guards. We’d gotten to know each other during my affair with Seth. He’d warned me. I hadn’t listened.  
Tom stood by my desk. “Anything I can help you with?”  
“Shred everything I hand you.”  
I folded up one of the file boxes and began to fill it. My art on the walls, my accolades, and my knick-knacks soon filled up two and three boxes. When I’d gotten through the personal items, I began to sort through the work items.  
Two hours later, Tom and I were sitting cross legged on the floor, listening to 80's music while we shredded everything that didn’t already belong in a file. “I could use a coffee, darling. How about you?”  
“Yes, please, there’s a fantastic place in the lobby. Use my card and take Harvey with you.”  
He stood and stretched then leaned down to kiss me, taking my work badge and my debit card. “I’ll be right back.”  
I should have made sure the door was closed. Imagine my surprise when my replacement sauntered in. “I was wondering when you were coming to clear out your shit.”  
I turned from the window to look at her. She’d just started in our department when I ended things with Seth. I’m sure she’d heard rumors. “You can move in tomorrow, Kate. I’m just finishing up some document destruction.”  
She smirked and walked further in to the room. “How’d you fall so far so fast?” She crossed her arms over her chest. I could see why she was promoted.  
“I started fucking the boss.” Her eyebrows shot into her hair. “I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors. Most of them are true.” I sent a few more sheets through the shredder. “And if you’re fucking Seth, I’d advise you to stop.”  
Her smirk deepened. “Why? Jealous?”  
I laughed. “Oh no, darling. Jealousy is far from my state of mind. I’ve moved on to better things and brighter pastures.”  
Kate uncrossed her arms. “So what really happened?”  
“I was like you, cocksure and fearless. I knew Seth couldn’t promote me or show me special treatment so they couldn’t say I was fucking my way to the top.” I grabbed another stack of papers and began to feed it through. “Thing is, Seth likes to talk. He told everyone about us, every little detail. Including the men above him that COULD promote me. I was stuck.” I shrugged. “Once a man who doesn’t give a shit about you sees you as a fuck toy, you’re screwed. I didn’t know about Lisa or that fact that she was pregnant and no one cared to enlighten me.”  
“Who’s Lisa?”  
I smiled. “Lisa is his wife.” Kate blushed, clenching her fists. “Oh you didn’t know he was married?”  
“No, I didn’t. And don’t act like you’re doing me a favor by telling me.”  
“Oh but I am. Don’t make the same mistakes I did.” I shrugged. “You could go far with the company. Just for Christ sake, keep your fucking legs closed.”  
Tom knocked on the door. “Coffee, darling?” He looked between the two of us. “Am I interrupting?”  
“No, baby, I was just giving Kate here some sound career advice.” He handed me my coffee then leaned in and kissed me. “I bought a few treats to tide us over until lunch. And I bought Harvey a coffee. Nice man.”  
“He is.” I looked over Tom’s shoulder. “Kate, this is my boyfriend, Tom. This is my replacement, Kate.”  
Tom set his coffee down and extended his hand. Kate looked to me before she shook it. Tom opened the bag from the coffee shop and peered inside. “I do hope you like chocolate, sweetheart. They had this amazing chocolate cake.”  
“I love chocolate. Will you excuse us, Kate? We have cake to eat.” She looked between the two of us then walked out of my office, shaking her head.  
“What was that about?”  
“My replacement.”  
“I know you said that.”  
“In more ways than one.” Tom made a silence ‘oh’ as he produced the chocolate cake. “Well, darling, you’re almost out of here. And you never have to worry about these horrible people ever again.”  
“That’s true.”  
“Now, come eat cake.” He patted his lap in the chair. I sat across him, nestling down into his warm, wonderful thighs. He fed me bite for bite of the cake, smearing icing around my mouth even though he ate cleanly. When we were done, he licked the frosting from my lips slowly. His tongue had just parted my lips when I heard raised voices outside the door.  
It banged open as Seth charged through, Harvey hot on his tail.  
“What’s the meaning of this?”  
I looked around my nearly empty office and the nearly done stack of work to be shredded. “Looks like I’m taking a break to eat cake.”  
“Who’s he?” Seth glared at Tom.  
Tom nudged me to stand. I sighed but did anyway. “I’m Tom Hiddleston. And you are?”  
“You’re not authorized to be here.”  
“Seth, he’s my guest in my office.”  
“It’s not your office anymore. Harvey, escort this man off the premises.”  
“Mr. Colt, I think you might want to remove yourself from this office.” Seth whirled around. “You’re making a scene, sir.” Several people outside the door were standing and watching. Seth adjusted his tie.  
“Fine.” He whirled back on me, pointing his finger in my face. “I want you out of here within the hour.” He glared at Tom as he left the room. I saw my lover’s hand twitch. He wanted very badly to punch Seth in the face. I smiled. Harvey closed the door behind Seth, closing us off into a silent bubble.  
Tom didn’t say anything. He just pulled me into his arms and kissed my temple. While I finished shredding the papers, he cleaned up everything else. I made sure I had everything and my work computer was clean, only in progress work files that could be forwarded onto to their new homes. Harvey escorted us through the department and to the elevator.  
I heard Seth talking to a pair of male coworkers a few feet from us. I heard my name. Before I could stop him, Tom set down the box he was holding and excused himself. He tapped Seth on the shoulder then belted him right in the center of his face when he turned around.  
Tom flexed his hand as he walked back to the elevator and picked up the box. The doors opened and Harvey made a show of hustling us onto the elevator. I didn’t miss Harvey’s smirk. And I could not stop grinning. If I wasn’t bleeding, I’d have given Tom a celebratory fuck as soon as we got back to the apartment. Instead, I curled up on the couch with a heating pad across my middle and my head in his lap as we watched World War II documentaries.


	12. Chapter 12

Tom grabbed onto the towel rack as his knees went weak. My god, she could suck his cock like a vacuum. His head thumped against the tile. Then her mouth was gone and her hand replaced it. He swore as he shot his load onto the shower floor. Ellie stood up and rinsed out her mouth then wet her hair again.  
“Christ, woman, you’re trying to suck me dry.”  
She laughed then stepped out of the spray and around him so he could rinse off. “You’ve been such a fantastic boyfriend the last few days, I wanted to reward you.”  
Tom grinned then turned off the water. “I think you just wanted a reason to blow me.”  
She handed him a towel as he stepped out of the shower. She looked up from underneath her brow as she towel-dried her hair. “Do I actually need a reason? Other than I want to?”  
He paused as he reached his sensitive groin area with the towel. “Well no, I’m just not used to eager lovers.”  
“No one, not even your ex-fiance enjoyed your cock?”  
He pursed his lips together and shook his head. He draped his towel over the rod then hers. “No, at first they loved the novelty of a big dick. Then they grew tired of it. Sex and sexual acts with me became a chore. I think that’s why Jennifer cheated on me.”  
“Oh baby.” She slipped her arms around him and rested her cheek on his bare chest. “I love your big dick.” He laughed. That was the first time anyone had ever told him that. She sighed. “Come on. We’ve got a lot to do today.” She kissed his chin then scampered out of the bathroom but not before he smacked her ass. She cried out then laughed.  
After dressing and a quick breakfast, they began packing. Ellie had sold most of the furniture and it was due to be picked up over the next few days. Sammie and her fiancé came by to get the rest of her things and the two couples shared a nice dinner.  
Abigail set her wine down on the table as she swallowed. “So Tom, what do you do over in England?”  
Tom held up his fork as he finished chewing. “I have a farm right next to Eleanor’s grandparents.”  
Ellie beamed. “That’s how we met actually. He was helping out while Bumpa was in hospital until I could get there.”  
Sammie grinned behind her glass. “Country girl going back to her roots, eh?”  
Ellie shrugged. “What can I say? He’s got a nice body and a big brain. And he knows how to use both.” Tom blushed while the girls laughed good-naturedly. “Tom was a professor.”  
Abigail paused in her chewing. “Eleanor, did you hire him to be your boyfriend to make Seth jealous?”  
Sammie laughed as Ellie shook her head. “Nope, he’s perfect isn’t he?” She grinned.  
“I believe I’d like some more wine. How about you ladies?” Tom didn’t wait for their answers. He plucked up their glasses and disappeared into the kitchen.  
“Is he the reason you’re staying on in England?”  
“Part of it.” Ellie pushed the last of her uneaten food around on her plate. “I have nothing here except you two. Gram and Bumpa need me. And yes, I’ve fallen in love with Tom.”  
Sammie’s fork clattered to her plate. “Did you just say the l word?”  
“I believe she did.” Abigail looked from Ellie to Sammie. “This is serious.”  
“Miss I don’t believe in love is in love.”  
“Yes, Samantha, I love Tom.”  
“And does he know this?”  
“Yes, I do.” The three women had been so focused on themselves that they hadn’t heard him return from the kitchen. He set each of their wine glasses down. He saved Ellie for last, kissing her cheek afterward. He waited until he sat down to say anything else. “And Eleanor knows I love her too.”  
Sammie looked from Eleanor’s blushing face to Tom’s smiling one. “Well, that’s all that matters then, isn’t it?” She reached over and squeezed Ellie’s hand then went back to eating.


	13. Chapter 13

Eleanor and Tom spent the next three days sorting and packing, as well as dancing and laughing and making love when the need or urge struck. After the last box was sealed, they celebrated their accomplishment with a bit of rough and tumble on the balcony.  
Ellie lay breathless beside him, the both of them looking up at the stars. The sound of the traffic was loud but far away. “You know what would make this moment more perfect?”  
“What’s that?” He scooted closer to her.  
“A glass of wine.”  
He laughed. “I don’t believe there is anything to eat or drink in this place besides energy bars, junk food and soda.”  
“I know.” She rolled onto her side so they could look at each other. “Thank you for coming with me and helping me. It hasn’t been so hard leaving everything behind when I have a daily reminder of what I have.”  
Tom slipped his fingers into her hair and pulled her mouth to his. Their kiss was lazy yet thorough and when it was done, she climbed on again. He had years of pent of passion and sexual tension to release. She peaked it and spent it and brought it about again.  
Afterwards, Ellie lay on his chest, listening to the breath in his lungs and feeling the beat of his heart as he dozed. She had never fancied herself a farmer’s wife…but after meeting Tom, the prospect was more than appealing.  
Her cellphone ran from inside the apartment. When she moved to get it, his arms tightened around her. “Don’t go.” She started to protest but he kissed her forehead and pulled her tighter against him. She sighed and melted against him. The phone could wait.

They woke up some time later. The traffic below had slowed but not stopped. She stood and stretched her legs. She caught Tom gazing up at her, his arm tucked behind his head and his other hand resting on his belly.  
“I am a lucky man.”  
Ellie blushed then ducked into the apartment. She grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and went in search of her phone. The first voice mail was the movers. They’d be there at 8 a.m. to load everything for the overseas transport. The second was from Grant.  
“Fuck.”  
“What’s wrong?” Tom entered the room, buttoning his jeans.  
“Gram disappeared this morning. Bumpa found her down by the stream on your property.”  
“Is she alright?”  
“He said she was a little hypothermic and emergency services said she’ll likely get a cold, but she’s fine.”  
“Hypothermic? Was she in the water?”  
“I’d imagine so.” Ellie sighed and combed her fingers through her hair. “The sooner I get home the better.”  
“We.” Tom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against his. “The sooner we get home.” Ellie looked up at him. He smiled down at her. “You’re stuck with me.”  
“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing.” He leaned in and kissed her. “The movers are going to be here in 4 hours. We should probably get to bed.”  
“Probably.”  
“I need to call Bumpa too.”  
“Go ahead, I’ll get the bed ready.” He kissed her nose and left her in the room of boxes.  
Ellie pressed the number for her grandpa and waited. “Hello?”  
“Bumpa? Everything ok?”  
“We’re alright. They’ve admitted your grandmother for a few days.”  
“That doesn’t sound like everything is alright.”  
He sighed on the other end. “I didn’t want to worry you. I was going to tell you when you and Tom came home.”  
“What’s going on, grandpa?”  
He sighed again and he sounded more tired than he ever had. “Her doctor is fairly certain it’s Alzheimer’s.”  
“Shit.” Ellie rubbed her face. “But they’re making strides in treatment every day, right?”  
“They are. But you know your grandmother, Bitsy. She has to want to get treatment. We, I cannot force it on her.” Ellie sunk slowly to the coffee table. “When are the pair of you flying back?”  
“Day after tomorrow. The movers are coming in the morning.”  
“Then I should let you get some sleep. Night, Bitsy. Bumpa loves you.”  
“Night, Bumpa, I love you too.”  
Tom made his presence known from the doorway. “Everything alright?”  
“Not really but I’d rather get some sleep than worry about things that are out of my control right now.”  
He nodded. “Alright, baby. Just don’t forget I’m here if you need me.”  
Ellie stood and crossed the room to him. “I could never forget you.” She slipped her arms around his waist. “Get me through tomorrow and I’ll fill you in on everything.”  
Tom nodded. “Fair enough.” She screamed when swept her up into his arms. “Now let’s get to bed.” He carried her into the barren bedroom and laid her down. He wrapped his body around hers, using his warmth and presence to comfort her.


	14. Chapter 14

The next two days flew by. The movers cleared out the boxes and furniture Eleanor had paid an exorbitant amount to ship to England. After they left, a parade of people who’d bought the rest of the furniture came and went the rest of the day. Then the church whose charity Eleanor had donated the rest of her belongings arrived.  
A sense of finality swamped her as she gave the landlord her and Sammie’s keys. Again, Tom was there to wrap her in his arms and comfort her with his body. Their last night in New York was spent in a hotel. The following morning, they were on a flight back home to Heathrow.  
Eleanor was exhausted by the time they stood by the luggage carousel, waiting impatiently for their bags.  
“Tom?”  
He turned slightly, trying not to disturb her dozing on his shoulder. “Oh, Jennifer, hello.”  
“So how are you?”  
“Fine, tired.”  
“Just in then?”  
“Yes and we’re both exhausted if you could…” He trailed off hoping his ex-wife would get the hint.  
“We?” She peeked around Tom’s shoulder to see Eleanor. “Oh, who’s your friend?”  
“I’m his girlfriend, Eleanor and what my love so politely tried to express was we’re exhausted so kindly fuck off.” Jennifer startled. Tom smirked and offered nothing more.  
“There’s our bags, baby. Let’s get you home.” They moved forward as one to get the luggage from the carousel.  
Jennifer stared after them. “It’s nice to see you then.”  
Tom nodded politely but Ellie tossed a ‘fuck off’ over her shoulder as they moved away from the growing crowd retrieving their bags.  
Eleanor collapsed onto Tom’s bed fully clothed. “Why is flying so exhausting?”  
“I don’t know, baby, but you can’t sleep like that.”  
“And why not?” She tried for stubborn but lost most of it by the muffling of the quilt.  
“Because you won’t sleep then you’ll wake up cranky.”  
“Fine.” Eleanor flopped onto her back. “Undress me then.”  
Tom smirked. “Not you’re just being difficult. I’m just as tired as you are.”  
Eleanor pouted as she sat up. “Fine. Meany.” She kicked off her shoes. Every item of clothing she removed was jerky and she threw it the floor with a snap. She noticed that Tom had changed into a pair of lounge pants was lying in bed, waiting for her. She cuddled against him in only her knickers and he covered her up.  
“Get some sleep. We’ll check on Grant and Ava in the morning.” His words were wasted though. She was already falling asleep in the circle of his arm. He couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be or anyone he’d rather be with. She belonged there. He wondered if it were too soon to ask her to move in.


	15. Chapter 15

Tom, Bumpa, Gram and I all sat around Tom’s dining room table, enjoying supper together. This was how things had fallen into place. My family would come over to his house or he’d come over to Bumpa and Gram’s for dinner. Some nights, it would just be Tom and I. Half the time, I stayed over at Tom’s, the other half I slept in my room at my grandparents’.  
Tom lifted his glass. “I have an announcement to make.”  
I gave him my full attention. We hadn’t discussed anything serious lately so I knew this wasn’t about us. My grandfather sipped his soda then looked to Tom. Gram continued eating until she was finished with her bite.  
“Ava and Grant, you know I’ve been working on getting published.” Bumpa nodded. I blinked. This was news to me. I had no idea my lover was a writer. “I received a call from my agent today that my book has been bought. It’s set for publication next summer.”  
“That’s fantastic, Tom.” Bumpa stood and clapped him on the back.  
I jumped up and hugged him fiercely. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“It never crossed my mind. The farms and you and them were more important.” He tipped his chin in my grandparents’ direction.  
“This is fantastic! I’m so proud of you.” I kissed him excitedly. “When can I read it?”  
“Whenever you want. I’ll get you a copy of the manuscript.”  
“Wonderful!” I kissed him one more time.  
I moved out of the way so Gram could hug him. She was smiling but I felt it was off. “Congratulations, son.” She hugged him tightly. She held him out to arm’s length. “I know you’re excited so I’ll let it go this once. But the next time you call me Ava instead of mother, I’m going to box your ears.” She kissed his confused cheek.  
“Baby, let’s clear the dishes so we can have pudding.”  
Bumpa looked pointedly at Tom. “That sounds like an excellent idea, Bitsy.”  
I gathered up my plate and Gram’s. Bumpa handed Tom his plate. I scraped the leftover food into the trash. “Darling, what was that all about?”  
“It’s the Alzheimer’s. She confuses you with my father.”  
He frowned as he scraped the plates into the bin. “I don’t find that comforting.”  
“It’s not supposed to be.” I sighed and leaned up against the sink. “They’re running tests to see how advanced the condition is. But right now, they’ve got her a trial medication. She’ll still have episodes.”  
“So she thinks I’m your father.”  
“Not all the time.”  
He sighed. “And who does she think you are?”  
“I’m still her granddaughter. She still knows me.” I saw the worry on his face and pushed off the counter. I cupped his jaw. “She still knows you too. She just imposes memories on the present. It’s not her fault.” He nodded. I pulled the cheesecake from the fridge and cut us all a piece.  
Tom unscrewed the lid on the chocolate sauce and poured a generous amount over his. My baby had a sweet tooth. He poured some over mine and Bumpa’s. Gram didn’t like chocolate much. He went to lick his finger but I caught his wrist and pulled it to my mouth. My tongue wrapped around the digit before my lips closed over it. I sucked him clean.  
“We’ll celebrate more later.”  
“Oh god, yes please.” He caught my chin and kissed me. Our tongues tasted of chocolate and I couldn’t wait to lick the confection off his naked body. I told him so then skipped back out to the dining room. “I’ll be just a minute.” I laughed, knowing all too well that my lover would have to calm down a moment before he joined us back at the table.


	16. Chapter 16

I sat on the porch. The breeze tickled my sun tanned shoulders. A stray tress blew into my face. I huffed it out of the way. Gram had me snapping beans from the garden. I sat on Tom’s porch swing, cross-legged with the bowl in my lap. I tried to split my days between the farms, but I was spending more and more time at Tom’s.  
“Hey, beautiful, what are you doing?”  
I squinted as I looked up at him. The sun made him look like Adonis or Apollo incarnate. I sighed, smiling soppily. His bare chest was a rich golden tan due to the record warm temperatures we’d had this summer. I licked my lips, thinking of how salty his skin would taste. “Snapping beans for dinner tomorrow.” He grinned a goofy as all fuck grin underneath his hat. “What?”  
“Nothing.”  
“No, you don’t grin like that for nothing.”  
He sighed, scuffing his dusty Arait’s in the grass. He hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his dirty ripped jeans and looked very much the American cowboy. I bit my lip. My crossed legs prevented me from the squeezing my thighs together to relieve the throb in my clit and my cunt. “I was just thinking what a pretty farmer’s wife you’d make.”  
“Oh.”  
He knelt in front of me, resting his hands on my knees. “Is that a good ‘oh’ or a bad ‘oh’?”  
I took a deep breath. “It’s a hadn’t expected that ‘oh’.”  
Tom took the bowl from my lap and set it on the porch. His calloused but clean hands slid up under the cream skirt of my lacy sundress. “Unexpected but not bad right?”  
“No, not bad. I just hadn’t thought of it. I just I didn’t want to poke at the good thing.”  
He ducked his head and smiled then leaned down to kiss my knee. “Would you think about it?”  
“Are you asking me?”  
“Come one, Ellie. Don’t you think I’d be more romantic than this if I were to propose?”  
I shrugged. “I hadn’t really thought about it, Tom. I didn’t want to get my hopes up.”  
Tom’s fingers reached further, searching for the sides of my knickers. He pulled them down. I lifted then uncrossed my legs to help him pull them off. “Why don’t you?” He dropped the crumbled knickers on the porch next to the bowl of green beans. I couldn’t speak as he pulled me up to stand. His mouth met mine in a slow kiss as hot as the afternoon was.  
His fingers skimmed down my arms where my hands rested at his hips. He unbuckled his belt then undid the jeans. Our kiss didn’t break as he turned me around; only when he sat down on the swing did it break. I sank down slowly while he held himself straight, draping my legs over his. He relaxed against the back of the swing while I sat forward bracing my hands on his knees. He kept the swing moving with slight flexes of his legs while I rocked my hips in a slow, lazy ride.  
“Have you I told you that I love you today?” He kissed my shoulder.  
“Yes, but tell me again.”  
His parted lips skimmed along my shoulder. He placed a soft, lingering kiss where my shoulder met my neck. His teeth scraped the sensitive spot behind my ear and made me moan. I felt him smile against my skin. His hot breath tickled my ear lobe, pulling my nipples tighter beneath the sundress. “I love you, Eleanor.” He whispered low and tender, his lips brushing against my lobe.  
I turned my head to look over my shoulder at him. He reached up to cup my jaw. His thumb caressed my cheek bone. “I love you, Thomas.” My body jerked at the touch of his fingers on my clit.  
“Don’t look away.” He rested his forehead against mine. The long strokes of his fingers up and down the length of my hard clit had me trembling. The swing rocked as he thrust upward, taking control as I began to come undone.  
Pleasure washed through me, making me shudder against him. He drank down my moans and cries with his kisses until he began to pant. His fingertips pressed into my skin and his hand between my legs held me hard against him as he pulsed his release seated deep inside me.  
His hooded eyes opened all the way as he searched my face. “Alright, I lied. I am asking you. Will you marry me, Eleanor?” His thumb caressed my cheek. His eyes were sure as they searched mine, but I knew he was probably afraid I’d say no.  
“Yes, I’ll marry you.”  
His thin lips became a breathless grin and he kissed me excitedly. “Don’t worry about the ring.”  
“I’m not. It’s just a ring.”  
He leaned back slightly. “It must just be a ring but it shows the world that you and I belong to each other.” I stood up to pull my knickers back on and grabbed the bowl. He tucked his softening cock back into his jeans. I started to sit next to him but he pulled me onto his lap again. “I’ll help.” The rest of the afternoon slipped by with talk of rings and snapping beans.


	17. Chapter 17

The engagement announcement didn’t go as well as I’d thought it would. Gram had an episode, swearing up and down I was Lorena. But I didn’t think Tom nor I looked too terribly like my parents. Perhaps it was our similar ages and her deteriorating brain that forced the resemblance.  
“Stephen, I’ve held my tongue throughout this entire ridiculous relationship. You can’t marry her.”  
“Ava darling, this isn’t our son Stephen. This is Tom, our neighbor. And that’s not Lorena. That’s our granddaughter Eleanor.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Grant. We don’t have any grandchildren yet.” Gram turned to look at us horrified. “That’s not why you’re getting married, is it? You haven’t knocked her up, have you? Goddammit, Stephen, I won’t let you, let her-“ She jabbed a finger at me. “-destroy your life.”  
Bumpa slammed his hand on the table. “Ava Darlene Cartwright! That is about enough!” My grandmother flinched at the loud sound and at my grandfather’s scolding. She turned to him, startled. “That is not Stephen and Lorena! Lorena is God knows where and Stephen is DEAD!” He stood up, the chair scraping loudly wood on wood on the hardwood floor. “That is Eleanor and Thomas. Our granddaughter and our future grandson!” He leaned down into her face. “I know the doctor’s said it’s the fault of your brain and not your own, but goddammit woman, if you wanted to say these things to them so low ago, you bloody well should have! Maybe they’d have never moved to America. Maybe he’d still be alive!”  
Tom stood up and walked around the table. “Come on, Grant. Let’s go get some fresh air.”  
“I think that’s a good idea, Bumpa.” I reached for Gram’s hand and she pulled it away, disgusted. I swallowed down the hurt, trying to tell myself it was because she thought I was my mother. She looked pale and drawn in her surprise.  
“I think I’ll lay down for a bit.” She stood up from the table, somewhat disoriented. I reached for her again but pulled my hand back. So long as she thought I was Lorena, she wouldn’t want or accept my help. I watched her climb the stairs. She refused treatment, refused to acknowledge that there was a problem. I dropped my head into my hands and cried.

Bumpa thought it better if I stayed the night over at Tom’s and we both agreed. We had just fallen asleep when my phone rang. Tom groaned from the side of me.  
“Just let it go to voicemail.”  
I squinted at the bright clock display. “Not at this hour.” I swiped to answer. “Hey Bumpa, everything ok?”  
“She’s gone, Ellie.”  
I shut my eyes and cursed softly. “Give us a minute to dress and wake up and we’ll be right over. Have you called the constable?”  
“No, Eleanor, she’s not gone missing. She’s gone. She’s passed.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’ll see you two in a bit.” I sat stunned in the dark of the room.  
“Ellie?”  
“She’s gone, Tom.”  
He propped himself up on his elbow. “Gone missing or gone gone?”  
“Gone gone.”  
“Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” He pushed up and wrapped me in his body, holding me against his chest. I was numb, empty. She hadn’t even known who I was a handful of hours ago. I think that’s what hurt the most. I lay stiffly in the warmth of his arms then pushed away.  
“We need to get over there.”  
By the time we’d dressed and got over there, I saw the flashing lights on the road heading in our direction. I tried to comfort my grandfather but he shook his head. He’d be strong for me. So I would be strong for him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is half-assed and thrown together. But the characters stopped talking after Ava's death but I felt like they needed a wrap up. I may come back and fix it at a later date.

Grant’s funeral followed Ava’s exactly one month to the day. It was romantic yet heartbreaking for Eleanor. It took the winter months to go through the house and decide what she wanted kept and what she would sell or donate. They discussed selling the farm and decided against it. Even though Tom thought it was a rash decision, he supported her tearing down the house and barn in the spring. It needed far too much work than they could afford to make it suitable to rent out. And they were living in his house. Ellie kept the pond and the gazebo. Tom and Ellie chose to have an intimate wedding ceremony with the small group of friends they had. It felt bittersweet without her grandparents there. For without them, they never would have met and fallen in love.


End file.
